Sometimes
by Ryu Masshirona
Summary: Utangmu akan lunas kalau kau menikah dengan putraku/me-menikah ?/di-dia calon su-suamiku ?/ Kami-sama, kenapa ? Cerita klasik memang, sebuah cerita bertemakan pernikahan dijodohkan, tapi cerita ini disukai banyak orang. Begitu pula dengan kehidupan Hyuuga Hinata yang berubah nama di kemudian hari.
1. Chapter 1

Hinata sedang berdiri di ruang tengah rumahnya, menatap sendu ruang tengahnya yang menjadi sangat sepi kini. Hinata memutar-mutar badannya dengan perlahan, hanya sepi yang ia rasakan. Sofa, perabotan hias, lampu hias yang semuanya serba sederhana ditatapnya berulag-ulang. Lavender Hinata berkaca-kaca, "Tou-san, kaa-san, Hanabi...aku merindukan kalian..." setetes air mata keluar dari lavendernya yang berwarna pucat.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, AU, typo,... sedikit Angst,... plot bolak-balik/campuran,...etc**

**SOMETIMES, Chapter 1**

**LOSS**

**~ Selamat Membaca ~**

.

.

.

.

Gadis itu duduk sambil memeluk lututnya, membenamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya. Suara tangis sesenggukan terdengar darinya, "Tou-san, kaa-san, Hana-bi..." dengan susah payah dia menyebut kata itu berulang-ulang dan hanya ketiga kata itu yang terus meluncur dari bibirnya.

Ingatanya menerawang "Apa...? Tou-san dapat tiket ke Disneyland Tokyo" Hinata berbinar-binar mengucapkan itu. "Iya, teman tou-san memberikan tiket itu untuk kita sekeluarga karena katanya ini balasan untuk tou-san yang suka membantunya". Jawab Hiashi tenang namun bangga.

"Wah, asyik. Kapan kita berangkat ? tanya Hanabi si bungsu Hyuuga. "Kamis ini" kali ini sang ibu yang baru keluar dari dapur menjawab. Mereka sekarang duduk berempat di sofa ruang tengah, ya kegiatan yang biasa mereka lakukan di hari Minggu.

"A-aku tidak bisa kalau Kamis. Itu kan hari terakhir UTS, kan besok aku sudah mulai UTS." Hinata sedikit kecewa.

"Tapi, tou-san sudah ambil cuti di hari itu ? Apa tidak bisa UTS nya ikut susulan saja ?" Hiashi mencoba membujuk. Karena kesempatan ini langka bagi mereka.

"Tidak bisa, dosennya killer. Tidak bisa, di hari itu semua mata kuliah yang diujikan dosennya killer. Ja-jadi akan sulit untuk susulan"

Berbeda dengan Hanabi yang bisa izin tidak sekolah di Konoha Senior High School, yang masih kelas VIII karena dia selain orangnya santai, dia juga tidak ada ulangan atau tugas yang harus dikumpulkan di hari itu. Hinata sekarang justru akan melaksanakan UTS, dia sedang menjalani semester 4 jurusan Ekonomi yang membuatnya harus ekstra berusaha keras, karena dia ingin lulus cum laude dan segera mendapat pekerjaan yang baik, dia ingin memperbaiki ekonomi keluarganya.

"Lagi pula, kata temanku hari itu hari terakhir edisi khusus, ada CNBLUE, nee-chan, band yang dari Korea itu. Aku mau melihatnya."

.

.

.

.

Hari itu tiba, Hinata memutuskan tidak ikut bersama keluarganya, dia mengalah pada dirinya sendiri yang sangat menginginkan kesempatan itu, pergi ke Disneyland. Hinata mengantar keluarganya ke depan rumah mereka.

"Tou-san, kaa-san, Hanabi, hati-hati ya di jalan dan selamat bersenang-senang !" Hinata melambaikan tangannya ke-arah mereka.

Tiba-tiba ibunya berbalik dan memeluknya erat, "Kaa-san" Hinata kaget. Ibunya membisikan sesuatu di telinga Hinata "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, nak !" dan Hiashi yang berada di samping istrinya mengelus kepala anaknya. Hanabi tetap tersenyum ceria. "Nee-chan, berjuang untuk UTS nya ya !"

Entah mengapa perasaan Hinata menjadi tidak enak.

.

.

.

.

Hinata berada di parkiran kampusnya, sore itu. Hinata menghampiri sepedanya yang berwarna orange yang sederhana yang memiliki boncengan di belakangnya. Memang UTS nya telah selesai siang hari tadi.

Tetapi Hinata diajak oleh kedua teman perempuannya, Ino dan Sakura untuk menonton pertandingan basket persahabatan antar fakultas pendidikan dan ekonomi di kampus mereka, Konoha University. Itulah kegiatan para pria setelah UTS, menjernihkan otak dengan 'berkeringat'. Hinata menurut saja, lagipula dia butuh hiburan kan ?

Setelah selesai menonton pertandingan, berbeda dengan kedua temannya yang langsung pergi ke mall dengan alasan menjernihkan otak setelah ujian. Hinata justru pergi ke perpustakaan untuk membaca buku-buku yang berkaitan dengan ekonomi.

Kalau orang lain, setelah UTS ingin mengistirahatkan pikirannya dan menjauhkan hal-hal yang berbau dan berhubungan dengan pelajaran. Beda dengan Hinata, dasar anak rajin.

Jadi dia baru pulang petang. Parkiran itu cukup luas menampilkan mobil-mobil mewah yang berjejer, motor-motor yang terparkir di sana pun cukup mewah. Sepertinya hanya Hinata sendiri yang membawa sepeda, entahlah di kampus juga pasti ada banyak mahasiswa yang berasal dari keluarga sederhana yang lebih memilih naik kendaraan umum.

Dengan keadaan seperti itu, Hinata cukup bersyukur. Sepeda itu sudah menemaninya bertahun-tahun sejak duduk di bangku SMA. Lagi pula perjalanan dari rumahnya ke kampus hanya satu jam pikir Hinata, jadi tidak masalah. Dari pada mengeluarkan ongkos lebih untuk angkutan umum.

Gadis berambut indigo itu, menyentuh sadel sepedanya. Handphone jadul miliknya berbunyi, Hinata merogoh saku celananya dan menjawab panggilan nomor yang tidak dikenalnya tersebut. "Ha-halo" seperti itulah Hinata, selalu tergagap bila gugup dan berbicara dengan orang asing sekalipun dalam percakapan telpon.

Seketika wajahnya berubah sendu, dan air mata pun meluncur begitu saja melewati pipinya yang suka kemerahan itu. Hinata sangat shock mendengar apa yang dikatakan orang yang menghubunginya.

Hinata menutup mulutnya, tidak percaya apa yang terjadi, "Oh, Kami-sama kenapa ?" Hinata tak sanggup berkata-kata. Kata yang diucapkan itu, hanya terucap dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

Pemakaman ayah, ibu, dan Hanabi dilakukan esok hari setelah Hinata mendapat kabar dari rumah sakit sore kemarin ketika ia akan pulang dari kampusnya lewat handphone jadulnya. Hiashi beserta istri dan anak bungsunya meninggal di tempat kejadian, mereka mengalami kecelakaan setelah pulang dari Disneyland. Mereka mengalami kecelakaan dengan bus yang mereka tumpangi. Mereka naik bus, setelah pulang dari stasiun Konoha. Rumah mereka yang berada di pinggiran kota Konoha membuat jarak dari stastiun yaitu setengah jam kalau menggunakan bus.

Karena sopir bus yang mengantuk, bus itu hampir menabrak truk dan ketika menghindarinya, bus itu justru oleng ke jurang di sisi jalan. Saat itu penumpang bus itu sudah sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang saja penumpangnya. Hiashi, Hanabi dan ibunya yang duduk di depan terpaksa mengalami luka paling parah. Nasib sopir tersebut juga sama dengan mereka. Hanya beberapa penumpang yang selamat, walaupun dengan luka yang sangat serius.

Banyak orang yang menghadiri pemakaman tersebut, termasuk teman-teman Hinata. Setelah UTS tentu saja mereka libur, UTS jatuh di bulan Juni dan saat setelah UTS mereka liburan musim panas selama sebulan. Teman-teman ayahnya yang juga adalah sesama buruh pabrik juga menghadiri pemakaman tersebut. Juga teman-teman Hanabi.

Hinata seharusnya menikmati liburan musim panasnya ini, bagaimana dia menikmati musim panasnya apabila kejadiannya seperti ini. Hati Hinata sungguh hancur, air matanya tak henti-hentinya keluar.

.

.

.

.

Seperti saat ini, dia yang memeluk lututnya dan menangis sesenggukan memanggil-manggil ayah, ibu, dan adiknya sambil bersandar di pintu. Hinata sudah mematikan handphonenya. Hinata itu orangnya tertutup, walaupun orang-orang di sekelilingnya sangat memperhatikannya, Hinata tidak pernah membuka diri sepenuhnya kepada mereka.

Tok...tok...tok...

Suara ketukan pintu tempatnya bersandar berhasil membuat Hinata mendongakan kepalanya. Dengan perlahan Hinata menghapus air matanya dan menenangkan dirinya, dia membuka pintu.

Di balik pintu itu menampilkan dua orang bertubuh tinggi besar, yang satu berwajah seperti hiu bernama Kisame dan yang satunya lagi bertubuh gendut yaitu Chirobo, mereka memakai pakaian hitam.

Hinata takut akan penampilan mereka. "Si-siapa kalian, a-ada perlu a-apa ya ?"

"Nona, kami ingin menagih utang." jawab Kisame

Utang, utang apa. Apa mereka salah tempat. "A-apa maksud anda ?"

Chirobo menjelaskan "Hyuuga Hiashi berutang kepada boss kami, ini buktinya" pria bertubuh sangat besar tersebut, menunjukkan kertas yang berisikan perjanjian dan ada tanda tangan Hiashi di sana.

Hinata benar-benar shock, ia tidak tahu kalau selama ini ayahnya punya utang, dan ia merasa tidak percaya.

"Kami tahu, ayahmu sudah tiada, tapi mengertilah nona perjanjian tetap perjanjian dan utang adalah utang, jadi kau yang harus membayarnya." Kisame menegaskan

"E-eh ?" Ya Tuhan, Hinata seperti akan benar-benar pingsan sekarang apalagi melihat jumlah uang yang tertera dalam surat perjanjian tersebut, sepuluh juta apa ayahnya meminjam uang sebanyak itu. Bagaimana ia melunasi utangnya, dia belum bekerja, tabungannya sekarang benar-benar tinggal sedikit. Kalau tabungan ayahnya sudah Hinata pakai untuk biaya pemakaman dan Hinata melihat sisa tabungan ayahnya hanya berjumlah 10% dari jumlah utang tersebut. Ketika ayahnya masih hidup, ayahnya mengatakan kalau itu adalah tabungan untuk biaya sekolah Hinata dan Hanabi.

"Dengar nona, boss kami sudah cukup sabar. Hyuuga Hiashi sudah meminjam uang bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Harusnya dia mencicil untuk membayar utangnya, tapi dia tidak melakukannya." sebenarnya Kisame dan Chirobo terlihat lembut dari kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkan mereka kepada Hinata.

Entahlah kenapa begitu, dibandingkan dengan orang-orang yang mereka tagih sebelumnya. Harusnya Hinata tidak takut, karena bukankah mereka lembut, tapi Hinata merasa hatinya benar-benar hancur, perih dan dia jadi frustasi.

Hinata benar-benar bingung, "Tou-san" suara Hinata lirih.

.

.

.

.

Kazekage sedang menikmati makan malamnya bersama kedua anaknya, Temari dan Gaara. Kankuro anaknya yang kedua tidak ada di sana, setahun yang lalu Kankuro memilih mengurusi cabang perusahaan keluarganya di Korea.

Temari sebenarnya tidak tinggal lagi di rumah ini, karena dia telah menikah dua bulan lalu dengan Shikamaru pewaris Nara Group. Hanya saja suaminya sedang pergi ke luar negeri dan dia ingin menginap di rumah tousannya.

"Gaara" kazekage memanggil nama anak bungsunya.

"Hm ?" jawab Gaara seadanya, dasar anak itu.

"Tou-san akan menikahkanmu dengan gadis pilihan Tou-san."

Gaara terdiam sebentar, menghentikan kegiatan memotong daging di piringnya. "Terserah" kalimat itu yang terucap selanjutnya.

Ayahnya hanya bisa menghela napas, anak ini benar-benar bisa membuat orang darah tinggi. Gaara mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet dan meletakkannya kembali "aku sudah selesai" dengan wajah datarnya. Ia memundurkan kursi roda otomatis yang ia duduki dan menjalankannya dengan memencet tombol di kursi rodanya meninggalkan ayah dan kakaknya, pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Tou-san yakin ?" Temari bertanya sambil melihat wajah tou-sannya.

"Kita harus melakukan ini, anak itu benar-benar semakin menyebalkan akhir-akhir ini" jawab tou-sannya.

"Tapi, kasihan gadis yang akan menjadi istrinya." Temari menunjukkan kekhawatirannya.

"Gadis itu, gadis baik." dengan kalimat itu Kazekage meyakinkan putri sulungnya itu kalau semua akan baik-baik saja dan jangan khawatir.

.

.

.

.

Halaman rumahnya yang gelap dan diterangi lampu-lampu mejadi pusat pandangan azure pria berambut merah maroon dengan tatto 'Ai' di dahinya. Wajahnya yang begitu tampan namun berekspresi datar. Dia duduk di kursi rodanya. Ya kursi roda yang telah menemaninya selama tiga bulan ini.

Sabaku Gaara, tiga bulan lalu mengalami kecelakaan mobil yang dikemudikannya sendiri. Waktu itu dia baru pulang wisuda di Suna University dengan gelar cum laude nya dengan jurusan yang dia ambil yaitu Bisnis.

Setelah tidak sadarkan diri selama dua hari di rumah sakit, Gaara tahu kedua kakinya mengalami kelumpuhan, secepatnya kazekage mendatangkan dokter dari luar negeri untuk melakukan operasi pada kaki Gaara. Namun tidak berhasil.

Dokter menyarankan untuk terapi, Gaara tidak mau melakukannya. Bahkan suster-suster yang megurusi pengobatan di rumahnya, dia pecat. Sudah 3 suster yang dia pecat dengan alasan yang tidak jelas.

Kankuro sampai pulang dari Korea untuk menemui adiknya yang hanya selisih umur setahun lebih dengannya karena mengkhawatirkan Gaara. Tapi Gaara tidak peduli, malah menyuruh Kankuro kembali ke Korea, "Aku bukan anak kecil" itu yang diucapkan Gaara. Kankuro hanya menjawab "Kakak tetaplah kakak, Gaara" Kakak yang harusnya menjaga adiknya. Kankuro memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan Gaara.

Walaupun karena melahirkan Gaara, dia harus kehilangan ibunya. Kankuro memang lebih dekat dengan Temari. Tapi dia tetap sangat menyayangi adiknya. Kankuro menuruti kemauan Gaara dan hanya beberapa hari di Suna, dan dia sudah kembali lagi ke Korea.

Walaupun Gaara lumpuh, Kazekage menyuruh Gaara bekerja di kantor, memang seharusnya Gaara setelah wisuda akan bekerja di kantor ayahnya dengan kemampuan Gaara yang pantas diacungi dua jempol. Gaara menolak, dia malah lebih suka menyendiri di kamarnya.

Temari juga menyuruhnya jalan-jalan untuk menenangkan hatinya, tapi tetap saja Gaara keras kepala. Apa bagusnya sih menyendiri di kamar ?

Makan malam tadi adalah hal langka bagi keluarga Sabaku setelah kecelakaan yang menimpa Gaara. Biasanya Gaara hanya makan di kamarnya saja yang diantar oleh pelayannya. Kalau saja Kazekage tidak memaksanya untuk makan malam bersama, mungkin Gaara akan menghabiskan makan malam di kamarnya saja. Gaara juga sangat pemarah akhir-akhir ini, tidak mau diganggu.

Semua alasan itulah yang membuat tou-sannya menjodohkan Gaara. Mungkin kalau Gaara punya istri, Gaara akan lebih bahagia dan ada yang mengurus. Mungkin dengan adanya seorang istri, Gaara akan mau terapi dan bekerja di kantor.

Walaupun Gaara memang pada dasarnya pendiam, Kazekage ingin Gaara yang dulu punya semangat hidup kembali dalam hal ini semangat hidup berbisnis karena Gaara bukanlah Naruto teman kecilnya yang sekarang adalah seorang detective yang mempunyai semangat kemerdekaan setiap harinya. Begitulah pikir otou-sannya.

Tapi hal itu tidak akan terjadi dengan mudah bukan ?

.

.

.

.

Hinata meremas-remas roknya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ingin rasanya Hinata melarikan diri dari tempat ini, dari sofa yang dia duduki, dari rumah ini, rumahnya.

Mata itu tajam, melihat Hinata.

"Boss kami akan menemui, anda nona Hyuuga." perkataan yang diucapkan oleh Kisame itulah yang dipikirkan Hinata dan sekarang benar-benar terjadi.

Boss Kisame dan Chirobo itu meminum teh buatan Hinata "Tehnya, enak" pujinya.

Hinata tetap menunduk, benar-benar gelisah. Harusnya setelah mendengar perkataan kedua orang bertubuh tinggi besar yang menagih utang kepadanya tersebut, Hinata melarikan diri dari rumahnya. Hinata benar-benar bingung. Tapi dia tidak boleh lari dari masalah.

"Tu-tuan, sa-saya belum bisa melunasi utang keluarga saya." Hinata to the point.

"Ta-tapi saya a-akan be-berusaha melunasinya, be-berikan saya waktu, sa-saya mohon !" Tapi Hinata sampai kapan kau akan melunasi utang itu, kau belum bekerja. Mungkin kalau bekerja pun, dengan gaji yang sedikit, sampai kapan kau bisa melunasinya.

Pria itu, berambut merah, Kazekage namanya "Utang keluargamu aku anggap lunas, asal..."

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya, kaget setengah mati "E..eh?"

"Asal kau menikah dengan putraku."

Hinata membelalakan matanya "Me-menikah ?"

.

.

.

.

Hinata memasuki rumah yang sangat besar, bola mata Hinata berkeliling melihat sekeliling rumah itu. Hinata membawa tas hitam besarnya. "Hinata, ini rumahku" pernyataan Kazekage membuyarkan kegiatan Hinata.

"Oh, ini calon adik iparku" Seorang wanita anggun turun dari tangga dan menghampiri Hinata.

Kemudian menatap wajah Hinata, "Cantik".

Hinata gelisah, dia meremas jinjingan tasnya. Jujur, dia benar-benar tidak tahu alasan untuk dia tetap hidup. Dia sempat berpikir ingin menyusul keluarganya saja ke alam baka. Hinata sudah tahu alasan kenapa ayahnya meminjam uang sebanyak itu yaitu untuk menghidupi keluarga mereka yang sangat sederhana, ayahnya yang hanya seorang buruh pabrik.

Memang Hinata meras aneh, bagaimana bisa ayahnya menyekolahkannya sampai di bangku kuliah yang memakan biaya yang tidak sedikit , sedangkan untuk hidup sehari-hari saja mereka pas-pasan, bahkan ayahnya melarang Hinata untuk bekerja sambilan selagi kuliah.

Hinata sangat menyesal karena gagal mendapatkan beasiswa masuk perguruan tinggi tersebut. Tetapi ayahnya bilang "Tidak apa-apa, tetaplah kuliah nak !"

Hinata merasa sangat bertanggung jawab karena ia adalah salah satu pemakai terbesar uang pinjaman itu, dia ingin sekali membayar utang ayahnya dengan bekerja seumur hidup pun tidak masalah untuk melunasi utangnya.

Sesungguhnya Hinata pernah berpikir untuk menjual rumahnya saja, walau sepertinya itu tidak cukup untuk membayar utang karena rumah mereka sangat sederhana. Tapi Hinata mengurungkan niatnya, karena rumah itu punya banyak sekali kenangan berharga.

Maka pikiran itu ditepisnya jauh-jauh. Jadilah hanya tawaran bekerja seumur hidup adalah pilihan Hinata yang disampaikan kepada Kazekage setelah Kazekage 'melamarnya' untuk anak bungsunya.

Sungguh Hinata bukan perempuan matre, entahlah Hinata sangat bingung. Pernikahan tanpa cinta, menikah dengan pria yang belum pernah ditemui dan dikenal sebelumnya.

Tapi Kazekage itu tetap memintanya menikah dengan anaknya. Hinata tidak peduli lagi dengan hidupnya. Alasan dia kuliah adalah ingin memperbaiki ekonomi keluarganya. Tapi sekarang, alasannya itu sudah tidak ada.

Hinata menyetujui lamaran Kazekage dan otomatis Hinata memutuskan berhenti kuliah walaupun dia tidak memberitahukan kepada pihak Universitasnya.

"Sebentar, aku panggilkan calon suamimu." sepertinya Temari benar-benar menyukai Hinata.

Ketika Temari berbalik "E..eh... ?"

Gaara sudah mengahampiri mereka dengan menjalankan kursi roda otomatisnya.

Hinata benar-benar kaget, benar-benar shock dengan keadaan Gaara yang menggunakan kursi roda. Penderitaan ini begitu bertubi-tubi, ditinggal keluarga tercinta, ditagih utang, dan sekarang harus menikah dengan pria yang...tidak sempurna.

"Di..dia calon su-suamiku ?" tanya Hinata tak percaya. Apa yang kau harapkan Hinata.

"Iya, ini Sabaku Gaara putra bungsuku." kazekage memperkenalkan.

Hinata masih shock, walaupun Hinata tidak berharap lebih kepada orang yang akan menjadi suaminya. Tapi ini benar-benar di luar bayangannya.

Ditambah lagi dengan wajah tampan Gaara yang menurut Hinata seram karena ekspresi datar dan lingkaran hitam matanya, adalah salah satu alasan Hinata menjadi ciut.

"Gaara, ini Hyuuga Hinata. Oh tidak, maksud tou-san ini Sabaku Hinata sebentar lagi." sepertinya Kazekage sungguh bangga.

Gaara memandang Hinata dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi, dasar stoic.

'Kami-sama, kenapa ?' lirih Hinata dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Hinata duduk di tepi ranjang, sedangkan Gaara membaca buku di dekat jendela kamarnya dan masih menempati kursi rodanya. Hinata benar-benar merasa canggung, dia menunduk dan sesekali melihat Gaara dengan ragu. Gaara tetap fokus membaca buku.

Hinata ini sungguh polos, seumur hidupnya saja dia tidak pernah punya pacar. Dia tidak sadar, kalau selama ini banyak pria yang menyukai dan ingin mendekatinya. Jadi saat ini dia bingung dan jantungnya terasa cepat berdetak.

Hinata memakai dress tidur selutut saat ini. Mereka berdua, Hinata dan Gaara sedang berada di kamar Gaara. Ralat, kamar Gaara dan Hinata kini.

Mereka bukan tanpa alasan berada di dalam kamar berdua saja. Ayolah, ini kan malam pertama mereka setelah menikah. Ya, mereka telah resmi menikah siang hari tadi.

Cepat memang, baru seminggu lalu Gaara bertemu dengan Hinata untuk pertama kalinya. Semenjak seminggu lalu Hinata menempati kamar tamu. Di hari Hinata datang ke rumah ini, hari itu juga Temari pulang ke rumahnya. Karena suaminya, Shikamaru telah pulang dari luar negeri. Tapi Temari sering berkunjung ke rumah ini untuk menemui Hinata, ya juga melihat adiknya yang stoic sesekali, walaupun Gaara tidak terlalu memedulikannya. Tapi Temari tahu kalau Gaara sebenarnya sayang pada kakaknya.

Temari sengaja berkunjung sering-sering karena menyiapkan pernikahan adiknya. Temari pernah menyuruh Hinata untuk mendekati Gaara agar mereka lebih saling mengenal.

Tentu saja Hinata ragu untuk mendekati Gaara, dia tidak mengaharapkan apa pun dari pria itu apalagi mencintainya, dia menerima pernikahan ini hanya dengan alasan bertanggung jawab, entahlah dia sanggup atau tidak, dia tidak peduli.

Tapi Hinata menurut ketika Temari menyuruh Hinata mengantarkan sarapan, makan siang dan makan malam ke kamar Gaara menggantikan pelayan Gaara.

Kalimat yang selalu Hinata ucapkan ketika datang ke kamar Gaara untuk mengantarkan makanan adalah "Pe-permisi, sa-saya mengantarkan ma-makan an-anda" hanya itu dan tanggapan Gaara adalah "Taruh saja di meja !" atau terkadang tidak menanggapi.

Harusnya Gaara bertanya kepada Hinata kemana pelayan yang biasanya mengantarkan makanannya. Tapi Gaara tidak melakukan itu, dia mengira paling Temari yang menyuruhnya dan tepat begitulah.

Hinata biasanya langsung pergi setelah mengantar makanan. Hinata kau bukan pelayan, harusnya kau mendekatinya. Mungkin itulah pikir Temari jika mengetahuinya.

Gaara tidak pernah makan di meja makan lagi setelah terakhir dipaksa ayahnya. Sedangkan Hinata ketika pelayan memanggilnya untuk makan, Hinata mengantarkan makanan dulu ke kamar Gaara dan setelah itu makan di meja dapur.

Para pelayan merasa tidak enak dengan apa yang dilakukan Hinata, karena Hinata posisinya adalah sebagai majikan bagi mereka dan kalau tuan besar dan Temari mengetahuinya mereka akan mendapat masalah. Tapi Hinata tetap keras kepala dan memohon agar mereka tidak usah melaporkannya kepada tuannya.

Hinata tidak berani makan sendirian di meja makan keluarga Sabaku, dia merasa tidak enak dan tidak pantas.

Tapi kalau ada Temari, saat makan siang Hinata menemani Temari makan siang di meja makan keluarga Sabaku. Temari membawakan Hinata banyak pakaian dari butiknya, awalnya Hinata menolak karena merasa merepotkan Temari. Tapi bukankah lebih merepotkan apabila membawanya kembali ke butik itulah alasan Temari.

Temari berkata "Kau tahu, aku ingin punya adik perempuan. Tapi sayang mereka semua laki-laki. Jadi ma'af ya kau kujadikan experiment !" Temari terkekeh.

Hinata yang mendengarnya, ikut terkekeh. Dan itulah untuk pertama kalinya Hinata menunjukkan senyumnya kembali setelah semua kejadian yang menimpanya.

Ya Hinata selama tinggal di rumah ini, hanya berada di kamar yang ia tempati. Sering pergi ke dapur dan ingin membantu para pelayan, tetapi tentu para pelayan itu tidak mengizinkannya. Sudah cukup dengan kekeras kepalaan Hinata yang makan di meja dapur saja sudah membuat mereka tidak enak apalagi melakukan itu.

Hinata suka ke halaman depan dan melihat bunga-bunga di halaman itu, walaupun dengan tatapan sendu. Hinata sedikit menyunggingkan senyum kala melihat bunga yang dihinggapi kupu-kupu dan tak lama kupu-kupu itu pergi, senyumnya pun ikut menghilang.

Tanpa Hinata sadari sepasang mata jade menatapnya di balik jendela kamarnya, dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Setelah kedatangan Hinata ke rumah itu, Kazekage pergi ke luar negeri ada urusan mendadak dan urusan itu harus segera diselesaikan sebelum Gaara menikah. Sebelum Kazekage pergi, Hinata diberi pesan-pesan termasuk diperbolehkan memasuki perpustakaan di rumah itu dan membaca buku-bukunya.

Ya hanya itulah kegiatan Hinata selama ada di rumah Sabaku sebelum menikah dengan Gaara. Hinata tidak pernah keluar rumah, tadinya Kazekage berpesan kalau Hinata mau jalan-jalan bisa diantar sopir.

Tapi Hinata tidak memakai kesempatan itu, dalam hati Hinata berpikir itu merepotkan. Toh ia mau pergi kemana memangnya, dia tidak mengenal kota ini dan siapa yang mau dia temui. Kalau untuk kabur sih dia mau saja. Tapi dia tetap pada pendirian dan niatnya untuk tetap bertanggung jawab dan menepis pikiran egois itu.

Hinata masih terluka, dia benar-benar kesepian. Setiap malam dia menangis dalam kamarnya di rumah Sabaku, walau dia berusaha meredam tangisan itu agar tak terdengar. "Kami-sama, aku tidak membencimu." Hinata selalu menatap bingkai photo keluarganya.

Pernikahan Gaara dan Hinata sungguh sederhana, tepatnya sepi. Dilaksanakan di gereja, hanya dihadiri oleh Kazekage, Temari, Shikamaru, dan Kankuro tentunya yang ingin hadir di pernikahan adiknya.

Biasanya pernikahan keluarga pengusaha besar akan meriah dan dihadiri banyak orang. Entahlah, mungkin karena keadaan Gaara yang sekarang ini. Sesungguhnya orang-orang di luar sana tidak mengetahui keadaan Gaara yang sesungguhnya, mereka hanya tahu Gaara sedang berada di luar negeri.

Hinata tampil cantik dengan gaun pengantin berwarna putihnya, gaun itu milik mendiang ibu Gaara. Itu adalah ulah Temari yang meminta ayahnya mengizinkan Hinata memakai gaun itu.

Dulu Temari menikah mengenakan gaun yang dirancang oleh desaigner butiknya. Entahlah Temari sangat menginginkan Hinata memakai gaun milik ibunya. Untung Kazekage mengizinkan. Gaun itu sudah berumur 26 tahun, hampir seumur Temari yang berusia 25 tahun. Tapi tentu gaun itu masih awet karena disimpan dan dirawat dengan baik.

Gaara tidak mengetahui sebelumnya kalau Hinata akan memakai gaun milik ibunya yang pernah ia lihat hanya lewat photo saja . Gaara baru tahu setelah melihat Hinata memakainya di hari pernikahannya.

Gaara tetap seperti biasanya tampan dan mempesona, apalagi dia memakai tuxedo yang disiapkan Temari.

Mereka mengikat janji, dengan Gaara yang mempertahankan nada plus ekspresi datarnya ketika mengucapkan kata "Ya, aku bersedia". Sedangkan Hnata seperti biasanya tergagap "Y..ya, a-aku ber-bersedia." Resmilah mereka menjadi suami istri.

"Tidurlah !" ucap Gaara ketika masih menatap bukunya. Gaara tahu sedari tadi Hinata yang duduk di tepi ranjang terlihat begitu canggung.

Bagaimana tidak canggung ini kan malam pertamanya. "A-ano Sa-sabaku-san tidur di-dimana ?" Pertanyaan apa itu dan panggilan apa itu yang jelas terlihat kalau mereka memiliki hubungan dengan jarak yang begitu jauh.

"Apa ?" Dahi Gaara mengernyit.

Tidak bukannya Gaara tidak mendengar apa yang diucapkan Hinata, hanya saja Gaara heran.

"A-apa an-anda akan tidur di kursi ro-roda ?" kali ini pertanyaan yang lebih parah dan aneh.

"Apa kau pikir karena aku lumpuh aku tidak bisa pindah ke tempat tidurku sendiri ?"

Maksud Gaara, Gaara itu bisa mengangkat badannya sedikit dan pindah ke kasurnya. Dia hanya tidak bisa berjalan. Dia tidak butuh bantuan untuk itu.

Tapi Hinata tidak tahu akan hal itu, Hinata hanya penasaran dan dengan bodohnya dia menunujukkannya kepada Gaara.

"Go-gomen" Hinata meremas-remas dress tidurnya.

"Aku bisa pindah ke tempat tidurku sendiri, jadi cepatlah tidur" seolah mengerti maksud Hinata. Kalimat itulah yang Gaara ucapkan setelah menutup bukunya.

"Ba-baiklah" Hinata menurut, dengan perlahan menaikan kakinya sendiri ke ranjang dan berbaring. Hinata berbaring menyamping berlawanan arah dari tempat Gaara yang belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Tou-san" kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir Hinata dengan lirih sekali dan berharap Gaara tidak mendengarnya.

Sementara Gaara hanya menatap punggung Hinata dari tempatnya.

.

.

.

.

Lavender itu melihat sekeliling rumah berlantai satu itu. Rumah yang cukup luas, ada 4 kamar tidur (cukup banyak), ruang tamu sekaligus ruang tengah, dapur, kamar mandi, dan halaman yang ditumbuhi rerumputan yang rata. Rumah itu berada jauh dari keramaian kota Suna tetapi juga tak jauh dari sana ada pasar yang menempuh jarak satu kilometer dari rumah itu. Ini adalah rumah baru Gaara dan Hinata.

Baru kemarin lusa mereka menikah dan Hinata baru mengetahui kemarin kalau akan pindah. Ya ini adalah permintaan Gaara kepada ayahnya, di malam Gaara makan malam bersama ayahnya. Gaara menemui ayahnya yang berada di ruang kerja.

"Tumben kau ke sini. Ada apa ?" Kazekage sedang bekerja dan duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"Aku tidak akan menolak pernikahan ini tapi dengan syarat aku ingin pindah dari sini."

"Pindah. Kau yakin ?"

"Ya" jawab Gaara. Kemudian Kazekage menghampirinya "Baiklah, aku setuju."

Kazekage langsung setuju begitu saja tanpa menanyakan alasan Gaara pindah.

Kemudian Kazekage menaruh sesuatu di pangkuan Gaara, photo seorang gadis berambut indigo dan bermata lavender sedang tersenyum bahagia.

"Itu dia" tunjuk Kazekage ke photo itu.

Gaara lalu membuat kursi rodanya berbalik arah dengan memencet tombol di kursi rodanya dan Gaara meninggalkan ruang kerja ayahnya.

Rumah baru Gaara dan Hinata memang telah disiapkan oleh ayah Gaara setelah mengetahui syarat anaknya untuk menyetujui pernikahan. Rumah itu dicari oleh sekretarisnya dan memang cocok untuk Gaara yang suka ketenangan ditambah lagi berlantai satu agar Gaara tidak kesulitan.

Gaara dan Hinata tidak tinggal berdua saja, ada pembantu wanita berusia 32 tahun bernama Yuhiko. Yuhiko adalah pembantu di rumah paman Gaara, Yashamaru yang sekaligus saudara kembar mendiang ibunya memerintah Yuhiko bekerja di rumah baru Gaara untuk menebus kesalahan karena tidak dapat hadir di pernikahan Gaara. Gaara tidak menolak pembantu itu.

Kemudian ada tukang kebun yang hanya datang seminggu 3 kali untuk megurus rerumputan di depan rumah mereka, tapi tentu tukang kebun itu tidak tinggal di rumah itu.

Gaara memajukan kursi rodanya, dan pergi ke kamarnya. Hinata mengikutinya dan mereka sekarang sedang berada di dalam kamar.

Hinata berdiri di dekat Gaara.

"Hinata" untuk pertama kalinya Gaara memanggil nama Hinata.

"Y-ya"

"Apa kau bisa memasak ?" Gaara bertanya.

"Y-ya saya bi-bisa."

"Aku mau tugas memasak hanya kau yang melakukannya. Yang lainnya biar pembantu itu yang mengurus."

Hinata merasa aneh, tapi dia sedikit senang untuk pertama kalinya Gaara berbicara sepanjang itu kepadanya.

"Satu lagi, tidurlah di kamar lain"

"E..eh..?" Hinata kaget. Itu berarti dia dan Gaara tidak satu kamar. Walaupun selama ini Gaara belum pernah menyentuhnya, tapi dua hari belakangan mereka tidur dalam satu kamar. Kenapa sekarang begini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N :**

**Saatnya curhat...**

**Ini fic karya Ryu Masshirona pairing Gaahina yang kedua dan multichapter Ryu yang pertama, Ryu di sini jahat banget sama Hinata, ampe kehilangan ketiga anggota keluarganya sekaligus. Ma'afkan Ryu ya...semoga gak jadi karma dan gak pada nyumpahin Ryu, please...!**

.

.

.

**Ryu bilang sedikit angst, tapi di awal banyak banget angstnya. Tapi genrenya ga angst si lebih ke hurt/comfort and family, ini sih menurut Ryu.**

**Ma'af buat plotnya yang bolak-balik, semoga ga ngebuat pusing...**

**Ayah Gaara sengaja Ryu panggil namanya tu Kazekage, bisa aja sih Ryu pakai nama asli marga Gaara yaitu Rei buat nama ayah Gaara jadinya kalau mau, jadi Sabaku Rei. Tapi Ryu maunya Kazekage aja. Ma'af atas keegoisan Ryu...**

**Kemudian nama Yuhiko, itu karangan aja kok dan Ryu gak kasih marganya.**

**Fic ini Ryu persembahkan buat semua pecinta Gaahina, termasuk Ryu...yang besok udah abis masa liburan semester ganjil and tinggal ngitung jari kaya mau siap-siap motret orang buat ultah Ryu yang ke 19...wah udah mau kepala 2 ni.**

**Ya ampun buat persembahan ultah dan pecinta Gaahina awal-awalnya kok sedih si, tapi Ryu sudah berusaha yang terbaik buat fic ini. Ma'afkan Ryu lagi ya buat keegoisan yang kelewatan ini.**

.

.

.

**Ryu mau ngucapin makasih buat yang udah baca, review, fave, ngasi semangat buat Ryu di fanfic oneshot Gaahina dan Sasusaku kemarin dan juga teman-teman Ryu yang ngedukung Ryu buat nulis. Makasih banyak ya...:D**

**Buat para minna-san, terserah mau marah-marah, ataupun puji-puji karya Ryu (geer banget) yang penting sampaikan pendapat kalian ya tentang karya Ryu ini lewat review. Semoga di bulan penuh cinta ini, kalian semua dan termasuk Ryu bahagia, amin...:)**

.

.

**Semoga kalian suka ya dengan karya Ryu dan review ya...review kalian adalah hadiah ultah bagi Ryu...hehe ngarep banget...:)**

**Thank You...:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hai, minna-san….Ryu update ni, Kecepetan atau kelamaan ya updatenya, hehehe…:D (diceburin ke sungai ni ma minna-san)

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, miss typo maybe, OOC maybe, …..etc**

** Chapter ini agak sedikit lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya**

**SOMETIMES, Chapter 2**

**SHOCKED**

**~SELAMAT MEMBACA, SEMOGA SUKA~**

.

.

.

.

Hinata duduk di tepi ranjang dekat dengan lemari yang menjadi alas lampu tidur, Hinata menatap kedua bingkai photo yang berada di depan lampu tersebut.

Kemudian memegang salah satu bingkai photo dan berujar "Keluarga baru" pada bingkai yang dipegangnya yang berisi gambar Kazekage, Temari dan suaminya Shikamaru, dan Kankuro yang tersenyum. Juga ada Gaara dan Hinata yang memakai baju pengantinya. Gaara dengan kursi roda dan ekspresi datarnya, sedangkan Hinata dengan ekspresi malu-malu.

Kemudian pandangan Hinata beralih pada bingkai satunya dan menyentuh gambar pada bingkai tersebut. Gambar yang di dalamnya ada mendiang ayah, ibu dan adiknya "Kalian akan selalu ada di hatiku".

"Hahhh" Hinata menghembuskan napas pelan dan menundukan kepalanya sebentar. Pandangannya kemudian tertuju pada gambar sesosok pria yang berekspresi datar dalam photo keluarga barunya. Hinata menyentuh gambar wajah pria tersebut "Gaara-san".

Hinata teringat akan kejadian sore tadi, saat Gaara menyuruhnya tidur di kamar lain. Ya, Hinata saat ini tepatnya malam ini telah tidur di kamarnya yang terpisah dengan Gaara. Kamar yang ditempati oleh Hinata berada tepat di depan kamar Gaara. Sedangkan kamar pembantu ada di dekat dapur dan kamar tamu ada di dekat ruang tengah.

Saat Gaara menyuruhnya tidur di kamar lain, awalnya Hinata kaget tetapi kemudian dia menyetujuinya. Mungkin Gaara tidak nyaman, itulah pikirnya. Gadis berambut indigo itu tidak terlalu menuntut untuk masalah ini.

"Ba-baiklah" saat tak ada respon apa pun dari Gaara "Ka-kalau begitu sa-saya permisi, Sa-Sabaku-san" Hinata membalikan badannya dan menuju arah pintu.

Saat Hinata beberapa langkah lagi mencapai pintu "Tunggu !" perintah Gaara.

Otomatis Hinata membalikan tubuhnya dan menghadap Gaara kembali. "A-ada apa ?"

"Sampai kapan kau akan memanggilku seperti itu ?" Hinata memang selama ini selalu memanggilnya seperti itu, hanya nama keluarga Gaara. Padahal nama itu sudah disandang oleh Hinata juga kini. Hinata tidak berani memanggil nama Gaara, dia masih merasa canggung dan apalagi dia takut sikapnya itu salah kalau memanggil hanya nama Gaara saja.

Hinata terdiam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Gaara, karena dia bingung harus menjawab apa. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya. "Panggil aku Gaara !" itu adalah perintah.

Hinata ragu tapi kemudian "Ba-baiklah Ga-Gaara-san"

Seandainya saja Gaara melupakan sifat dasarnya yang stoic itu. Dia ingin sekali menepuk dahinya, entahlah apa yang terjadi dengan hatinya. Dia ingin Hinata memanggilnya dengan "Gaara-kun" sekali pun Hinata terbata mengucapkannya. Tapi Karena Gaara tidak melupakan sifat stoicnya, dia hanya membiarkan saja Hinata memanggilnya seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

Anak kecil yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki berusia 8 tahun dengan rambut merah maroonnya dan mata yang berwarna jade indah berusaha menyembulkan kepalanya ke atas air dan kedua tangannya bergerak tak karuan. Dia berusaha bernapas, Anak itu sedang tenggelam di kolam renang.

Remaja berusia 14 tahun dengan seragam sekolah Junior High Schoolnya terjatuh berguling-guling di tangga. Kepalanya berdarah saat dirinya sudah berada di lantai dan kemudian jadenya tertutup.

Remaja berusia 17 tahun mengendarai motor besarnya yang berwarna merah seperti rambutnya. Dia mengebut kala itu dan terjatuh di belokan.

Pria itu terjebak di dalam pengapnya lift, hanya dia yang sendirian di dalam lift tersebut. Dia menunggu dan terus menunggu ada orang meyelamatkannya. Tapi semakin lama dia kesulitan bernapas, Keringat sudah mengucur deras dari tubuhnya karena hawa panas, tattoo 'Ai' nya tak henti-hentinya dibasahi oleh keringat yang mengalir. Napasnya kian tercekat dan dia memegang lehernya, "Kaa-san" ucapnya.

Seorang pria mengemudikan mobil sport berwarna merahnya, entahlah dia suka sekali dengan warna merah. Mobil itu melaju sangat kencang di jalanan yang sepi. Ya, pria itu mengebut. Dia menuju makam ibunya. Tetapi terjadi sesuatu pada mobilnya yaitu remnya blong. Saat itu ada truk yang datang dari arah berlawanan.

Pria itu berusaha menghindari truk tersebut. Dan memutar stir mobilnya kepinggir jalan. Tetapi justru kemudian mobilnya menjadi terbalik dan menampakkan pria itu yang sedang berusaha mengeluarkan kakinya dari dalam mobil tersebut.

Pria itu bersimbah darah. Sangat sulit mengeluarkan kakinya, dengan susah payah dia melakukannya. Dia memandang langit dan kemudian kedua iris jade nya tertutup.

Pukul 1.30 dini hari, Hinata keluar kamarnya. Dia terbangun dan merasa haus, Hinata keluar kamar untuk menuju dapur dan mengambil air minum untuk dirinya. Ketika Hinata melangkahkan kakinya, terdengar suara dari kamar Gaara "Tidak…..tidak" itulah bunyi suara tersebut.

Gaara masih tertidur, keringat membasahi wajah tampannya, dan dia meneggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya walaupun tidak berlebihan. Itulah yang dilihat Hinata saat dia memberanikan diri masuk ke kamar Gaara, untung tidak dikunci.

Hinata menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Gaara "Ga-Gaara-san, Ga-Gaara-san bangunlah" kemudian Gaara membuka matanya dan Hinata melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Gaara. Gaara berpikir kenapa Hinata ada di kamarnya.

"A-apa a-anda baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Hinata kepada Gaara.

Gaara mendudukan dirinya dan mengelap keringat yang ada di dahinya dengan punggung tangannya "Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya mimpi buruk" ya bayangan-bayangan mengerikan tadi adalah mimpi Gaara "Kembalilah ke kamarmu !" perintah Gaara.

Hinata pergi dari kamar Gaara dan tak lama kembali dengan membawa segelas air putih. Gaara masih terduduk saat Hinata datang kembali.

"Minumlah Ga-Gaara-san" Hinata menyodorkan air kepada Gaara. Gaara menerimanya dan meminum air putih itu setengahnya. Kemudian Gaara memberikan kembali gelas tersebut kepada Hinata.

Hinata tidak beranjak dari posisinya yang masih berdiri di samping ranjang Gaara. Gaara sendiri aneh dengan apa yang dilakukan Hinata. "Kembalilah ke kamarmu !" perintah yang sama untuk yang kedua kalinya diucapkan Gaara.

"Sa-saya akan pe-pergi setelah Ga-Gaara-san kembali tidur" Hinata tahu dari Temari ketika Hinata sebelum menikah dengan Gaara, Temari memberitahu mengenai insomnia Gaara yang akut. Maka dari itu Hinata takut Gaara tidak kembali tidur karena ini.

"Aku akan tidur, jadi kembalilah"

Hinata tak bergeming, Gaara yang melihat hal itu "Kau keras kepala, eh ?" dan Gaara merebahkan diri kemudian menarik selimutnya sampai ke sebatas dadanya.

Gaara memejamkan turquoise nya, Hinata terdiam sebentar kemudian menaruh gelas berisi air putih yang tinggal setengahnya di atas lemari kecil berlaci di samping tempat tidur Gaara.

Hinata duduk di tepi ranjang Gaara dan tangannya refleks meyentuh dahi Gaara dan mengusap rambutnya. Setelah tiga kali usapan, Gaara membuka matanya dan Hinata otomatis menarik tangannya dari apa yang dilakukannya tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?"

Hinata gugup "Go-gomenasai, ka-kaa-san sering me-melakukan itu ka-kalau saya mimpi bu-buruk" ya Hinata tidak berbohong. Hinata juga tidak tahu kenapa dia sangat berani melakukan itu kepada Gaara. Mungkin agar Gaara bisa tidur dengan nyaman.

"Hm, lakukanlah !" itu perintah tapi Hinata kaget. Gaara memejamkan matanya kembali, Hinata mengusap kembali rambut dan kening Gaara dengan perlahan nan lembut, membawa sebuah kenyaman bagi yang merasakannya. Gaara tidak memprotes lagi sekalipun Hinata kemudian menepuk-nepuk dadanya pelan.

Selang beberapa lama, terdengar hembusan napas teratur dari Gaara. Hinata menyadari hal itu dan menarik selimut Gaara lebih ke atas tubuh Gaara sampai dekat bahunya.

Hinata pun bangkit dari ranjang Gaara dengan perlahan dan mengambil gelas bekas Gaara minum tadi, kemudian meninggalkan kamar Gaara dan menutup pintunya perlahan.

Gadis dengan mata lavender itu sudah ada di dapan pintu kamar Gaara dan tiba-tiba rasa hausnya datang kembali. Bukankah memang dia terbangun dan ingin minum tadi, tetapi karena kejadian tadi, dia menjadi lupa akan niatnya dan sekarang rasa haus itu datang kembali.

Hinata meminum sisa air yang diminum Gaara tadi. Setelah air itu habis dan lega akan rasa hausnya yang hilang. Hinata kaget "Eh ?" apa yang dia lakukan. Hinata tidak sadar meminum air itu dan dia jadi teringat akan perkataan teman pink nya, Sakura. Sakura pernah berkata bahwa kalau kita meminum air di gelas yang sama dengan orang lain, maka kita berciuman secara tidak langsung.

Rona merah muncul di pipi Hinata, yang sudah lama bersembunyi selama ini. Hinata merutuki dirinya dalam hati 'Apa yang kau pikirkan Hinata, ini kan hanya air'

.

.

.

.

Yuhiko, pembantu wanita di rumah Gaara dan Hinata membawa semangkuk besar sup ayam dan menaruhnya di meja makan.

Di meja tersebut sudah ada Gaara dan Hinata, Gaara yang menunggu makanan dengan membaca buku. Ke meja makan saja, membawa buku. Sedangkan Hinata hanya duduk di sebelah Gaara, dengan canggung, kejadian dini hari tadi masih terekam dalam ingatannya.

Yuhiko pamit kepada Gaara dan Hinata dengan menundukan badannya, ya tugasnya membawa makanan sudah selesai.

Ini kali kedua Hinata dan Gaara duduk satu meja, tadi pagi untuk sarapan dan saat ini saat makan siang. Kemarin mereka tiba di sore hari dan tidak makan malam, karena sudah makan sebelumnya di rumah keluarga Sabaku sebelum berangkat ke rumah baru mereka.

Lagipula bukankah pindahan itu repot, sekalipun semua barang telah tersedia di sana. Hinata membereskan pakaiannya ke lemari di kamarnya dan kalau pakaian Gaara tentu Yuhiko yang membereskannya di lemari.

Setelah Yuhiko pamit, walau canggung tapi Hinata dengan telaten menuangkan sup ayam itu ke dua mangkuk kecil untuk Gaara dan dirinya.

Gaara menutup bukunya dan menaruhnya di meja. "Itadakimasu" ucap Gaara dengan datar. Kemudian Hinata pun mengikuti.

Mereka makan dalam diam, jujur Hinata tidak tahu apa Gaara menyukai masakan buatannya. Ya semua makanan itu dia yang memasak. Tadi pagi mereka hanya sarapan dengan roti tawar dan selai saja yang dibeli dalam perjalanan menuju kemari kemarin. Saat tadi pagi pun Hinata justru lebih ingat dengan kejadian dini hari dan lebih merasa canggung disebanding sekarang.

Saat mereka sarapan tadi pagi, Yuhiko berbelanja dahulu ke pasar dekat rumah mereka, yang menempuh jarak 1 km dan bisa pergi dengan jalan kaki sambil menikmati udara dan pemandangan jalan yang sepi dengan ditumbuhi rindang pohon di sekelilingnya, walaupun ini musim panas, tentu di pagi hari yang cerah untuk berbelanja sangat membawa semangat.

Setelah beberapa lama terdiam, Hinata memberanikan diri bertanya "Ga-Gaara-san, apa a-ada makanan yang Ga-Gaara-san tidak sukai ?" Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Agar nanti dia tidak salah memasak.

Gaara berhenti sebentar dari kegiatannya, menyantap makanan "Aku makan apa saja, asal tidak mematikan" dan kemudian Gaara menyendok nasi untuk dikunyahnya.

Hinata menundukan kepalanya, jadi dia akan memasak apapun nantinya, itulah kesimpulan Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 8 pagi

Tok….tok….tok….

Hinata mengetuk pintu kamar Gaara, "Hn, masuklah !" terdengar dari kamar Gaara.

Hinata membuka pintu itu dan terlihat Gaara sedang membaca buku dengan posisi duduk di kursi rodanya. Ia sedang berada di depan tempat tidurnya.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Gaara saat Hinata sudah berada di dekatnya.

"A-ano, sa-saya ingin mengambil pa-pakaian kotor an-anda"

"Ada di kamar mandi" dan Hinata langsung pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mengambil pakaian kotor Gaara setelah mendengar jawaban Gaara.

Memang kamar Gaara dan Hinata mempunyai kamar mandi masing-masing di dalamnya.

Setelah Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian kotor Gaara di tangannya, Hinata bertemu dengan Gaara "Kenapa kau yang mengambilnya ?" ya kenapa, bukankah itu tugas Yuhiko, kemarin pun dia yang melakukannya.

"A-anak Yuhiko-san sa-sakit, dia minta izin pu-pulang ke kampungnya un-untuk beberapa ha-hari" jelas Hinata. Ya tadi setelah sarapan, Yuhiko meminta izin pulang kepada Hinata karena anaknya yang berusia 8 tahun sakit. Anak itu dititipkan di rumah orang tuanya di kampung selama dia bekerja.

Gaara menutup bukunya "Dan kau mengizinkannya ?"

"Go-gomenasai, sa-saya tahu saya tidak be-berhak, ta-tapi….." Hinata meremas pakaian kotor Gaara yang tidak banyak itu dengan tangannya.

"Ambilkan ponselku di atas meja itu !" perintah Gaara kepada Hinata. Meja itu seperti meja belajar yang letaknya berada di dekat jendela kaca yang besar.

"Ba-baiklah" Hinata mengambilnya dan menyerahkannya kepada Gaara.

Gaara menerima ponselnya dan mencari kontak di ponselnya "Aku akan menyuruh pelayan di rumahku untuk menggantikannya sementara".

"Ja-jangan" Hinata mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menggoyangkannya.

Gaara menghentikan kegiatannya, padahal dia sudah menemukan kontak rumahnya dan tinggal menghubunginya.

Gaara langsung menatap Hinata "Sa-saya bisa mengerjakan se-semuanya" maksud Hinata yaitu menggantikan pekerjaan Yuhiko untuk sementara.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala" tukas Gaara.

"Terserah" ucap Gaara selanjutnya dan menyerahkan ponsel itu kepada Hinata untuk disimpan kembali di atas meja.

Hinata menerimanya dan menyimpan ponsel itu di tempatnya kembali. Hinata melihat gorden yang agak tertutup di jendela kaca Gaara yang dekat dengan meja itu. Kemudian Hinata menyingkap gorden itu dan mengaitkan talinya ke pinggirnya.

Hinata melakukan itu dengan sebelah tangannya, karena tangan yang satunya digunakan untuk memegang pakaian kotor Gaara yang tak banyak.

Hinata melakukan itu agar cahaya matahari lebih masuk ke dalam kamar Gaara. Cahaya matahari di jam segini juga masih bagus untuk kesehatan. Agar Gaara terkena sinar matahari pagi yang cerah ini.

Sedangkan Gaara kembali dengan kegiatannya tadi, membaca buku setelah Hinata menyimpan ponselnya di atas meja. Dia tidak menanggapi yang dilakukan Hinata yaitu menyingkap gorden berwarna hijau itu.

Saat Hinata berbalik, tak sengaja matanya menangkap sesuatu yang ada di meja Gaara yang membuat dirinya merasakan bukan laptop ataupun ponsel Gaara yang berada di meja itu yang menarik perhatiannya. Dia juga merasa aneh, kenapa dari tadi dia tidak melihatnya, padahal dia beberapa kali menatap meja itu.

Hinata melihat Gaara "A-ano Ga-Gaara-san"

"Hm ?" hanya itu tanggapan Gaara.

"Bo-bolehkah saya pi-pinjam buku itu ?" Gaara pun melihat arah mata Hinata yang tertuju pada buku kuning kecoklatan yang cukup tebal. Buku yang terpisah sendiri dengan tumpukan buku Gaara lainnya yang berada di atas meja itu.

"Untuk apa ?"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Buku kan gunanya untuk dibaca. Buku itu berjudul "Ekonomi Bisnis Dunia". Buku yang paling penting untuk jurusan ekonomi ataupun bisnis. Hinata ingin membacanya. Tapi Hinata tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. Dia justru makin erat memegang pakaian kotor Gaara.

.

.

.

.

Gadis berambut indigo itu, lavendernya tak sesendu beberapa waktu lalu dan sedikit menampakan cahaya di dalamnya. Dia menyunggingkan sedikit bibirnya sambil menuang sabun ke dalam mesin cuci.

Penyebab semua itu adalah kejadian di kamar Gaara tadi. Buku itu, buku dengan judul _Ekonomi Bisnis Dunia_ yang ada di meja Gaara adalah buku yang ingin sekali dia beli semenjak kuliah karena di buku itu sangat penting dan luar biasa berpengaruh dalam dunia ekonomi dan bisnis.

Namun karena harga 25 ribu yen yang menurut Hinata begitu mahal, membuat Hinata harus menabung dahulu untuk membeli buku itu. Dia tidak mau meminta kepada ayahnya, karena dia tidak ingin menambah ayahnya kerepotan.

Memang uang tabungan Hinata untuk membeli buku itu telah cukup, rencananya liburan musim panas ini dia ingin membeli buku itu, tetapi dengan semua kejadian yang dia alami membuatnya melupakan keinginannya itu.

Dia jadi rindu akan kuliahnya, walau ini liburan musim panas dan dia sudah tidak kuliah lagi. Bahkan alasan dia untuk kuliah sudah tidak ada lagi (memperbaiki ekonomi keluarga dan kini keluarga tercintanya sudah tidak ada).

Tapi jujur Hinata sangat menyenangi belajar ekonomi, jadi ketika melihat buku itu. Dia jadi teringat kembali dengan keinginannya untuk membeli buku itu dan mempelajarinya.

Entah kenapa dia mempunyai keberanian untuk meminjam buku itu kepada Gaara. Tadinya kalau Gaara tidak mengizinkannya, dia mungkin akan membeli buku itu nanti, ya walaupun dia sudah tidak kuliah lagi. Bukankah belajar itu tidak harus dengan jalan menempuh pendidikan saja ?

Tapi Gaara benar-benar mengizinkannya meminjam buku itu.

Hinata masih terdiam dan kepalanya tertunduk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Gaara untuk apa Hinata ingin meminjam buku itu. Setelah beberapa lama "Ambilah, kau boleh meminjamnya" itu izin dari Gaara.

Hinata mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap Gaara "Be-benarkah ?"

"Ya" Gaara meyakinkan Hinata

Hinata mengambil buku itu dan menempelkannya di dadanya. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Gaara-san" dan membungkukan badannya berkali-kali. Terkadang Hinata memang suka berlebihan.

Hinata pergi setelah itu. Gaara melihat kepergian Hinata dan sejujurnya Gaara sadar bahwa Hinata tidak tergagap ketika mengucapkan terima kasih dan namanya, mungkin karena saking senangnya.

.

.

.

.

Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam, dia memegang tumpukan pakaian Gaara yang telah dicuci dan disetrikanya. Saat ini Hinata sedang berada di depan pintu kamar Gaara.

Hinata ragu untuk mengetuk pintu, ini sudah malam dan waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Padahal dia bisa mengantarkannya besok pagi, sayangnya pikiran itu baru muncul saat dia berada di depan pintu kamar Gaara.

Hinata berbalik lagi menuju pintu kamarnya, besok saja pikirnya. Tapi kemudian dia berbalik lagi menghadap pintu kamar Gaara. Sudah terlanjur pikirnya.

Hinata mengetuk pintu dengan ragu

Tok…tok..tok..

"Masuk"

Hinata masuk ke kamar Gaara. Gaara tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa, hanya duduk diam di kursi rodanya depan tempat tidurnya.

Hinata mendekat kepada Gaara "Pe-permisi, saya me-mengantarkan pakaian an-anda."

"Taruh saja di lemari !" Hinata pun langsung pergi ke arah lemari dan menyimpan pakaian Gaara dengan telaten.

Setelah selesai Hinata permisi pergi kepada Gaara, ketika dia di dekat Gaara dan badannya sudah mengahdap pintu keluar kamar Gaara, Hinata membalikan badannya dan menghadap Gaara.

"A-ano Ga-Gaara-san, kenapa tidak mau te-terapi ?" Hinata mengetahui tentang Gaara yang tidak mau terapi dari Temari sebelum Hinata dan Gaara menikah.

"Kenapa ? Kau tidak suka mempunyai suami lumpuh sepertiku ?"

Hinata tersentak "Bu-bukan begitu ma-ksud saya, ka-kalau Ga-Gaara-san terapi, Ga-Gaara-san bisa sembuh."

Gaara tidak menanggapi Hinata, Hinata berbalik lagi menuju pintu kamar Gaara, tapi sebelum Hinata melangkahkan kakinya, Hinata justru membalikkan badannya kembali menghadap Gaara.

"Ga-Gaara-san cobalah ja-jalan-jalan, disini u-udara dan pe-pemandangannya ba-bagus. Kyaaaa…." Hinata memekik karena kaget ketika Gaara tiba-tiba menarik tangannya dan membuat dia jatuh terduduk di atas pangkuan Gaara.

Gaara mengunci Hinata dengan memeluk pinggang Hinata. Hinata menggeliatkan badan dan tangannya berusaha melepaskan perangkap tangan Gaara di pinggangnya. Tapi tetap tidak bisa, karena tangan Gaara begitu kuat.

"To-tolong lepaskan sa-saya !" Gaara tidak menggubris permintaan Hinata. Justru dia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hinata. Mereka hanya berjarak 15 cm kini.

"Kau terlalu berani, Hinata" _berani mencampuri urusanku._

Gaara menyentuh tulang rahang Hinata dan bergerak ke pipinya dengan tengannya. Hinata menunjukkan ekspresi tidak nyamannya dengan posisi seperti ini dan dia takut.

Gaara semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan jarak sudah mencapai 10 cm dari wajah Hinata.

"Kenapa ? Kau takut ? Bukankah aku suamimu, hm ?" Hinata menundukan wajahnya yang sudah matang.

Gaara menunduk dan memiringkan wajahnya, tujuannya adalah bibir Hinata yang berwarna pink alami. Oh, shit sudah sampai 3 cm jarak diantara mereka.

Ting….tong….ting tong….

Suara bel itu membuat Gaara menarik kembali wajahnya dan agak menjauh dari wajah Hinata walau belum melepaskan perangkapnya (tangannya) dari pinggang Hinata.

"To-tolong lepaskan sa-saya, saya ingin me-membuka pintu" ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata yang akan membuka pintu itu. Kan Yuhiko tidak ada disini sekarang.

Mau tidak mau Gaara melepaskan Hinata dan Hinata pun langsung melesat pergi menuju pintu depan

Siapa sih tamu yang berkunjung pada jam segini, tidak sopan.

Gaara mengikuti kemana Hinata pergi, karena ia ingin tahu siapa tamu itu.

Hinata membuka pintu dan menampakan seorang pria yang bertubuh tegap dan berambut panjang berwarna hitam kecoklatan dan memilki warna mata yang persis seperti Hinata.

Pria itu berusia 23 tahun, kata orang pada usia seperti itu pria sedang tampan-tampannya dan pada kenyataannya pria tersebut memang tampan dengan rahangnya yang tirus dan kelihatan jenius.

Hinata kaget melihat pria tersebut, mereka berpandangan sebentar dan tanpa ba bi bu, pria itu langsung memeluk Hinata.

Hinata kaget dipeluk tiba-tiba seperti itu namun dia tidak berusaha melawan "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu" ucap pria tersebut.

Tentu Gaara melihat adegan tersebut, karena posisinya yang tidak begitu jauh dari mereka.

Gaara menatapnya tidak suka, siapa lelaki ini, untuk apa datang kesini, Hinata bahkan tidak melawan ketika dipeluk oleh pria tersebut sedangkan oleh Gaara justru Hinata berusaha untuk melepaskan diri.

.

.

.

.

Hinata pun duduk setelah menaruh cangkir teh itu. Sedangkan Gaara berada di dekat sofa yang diduduki Hinata. Neji duduk di sofa yang satu lagi.

Dari tadi Hinata belum memperkenalkan mereka satu sama lainnya.

"Nii-san, ini Gaara-kun, su-suamiku".

'Gaara-kun' batin Gaara dan menatap Hinata dengan bingung. Kenapa panggilan Hinata berubah kepadanya. Walaupun wajahnya masih datar, namun matanya menyiratkan tanda tanya siapa lelaki ini.

Gaara menganggukan sedikit kepalanya tanda memberi hormat, walaupun dalam benaknya dia bertanya-tanya kenapa fisiknya sedikit mirip dengan Hinata. Apa…

"Ga-Gaara-kun, ini Hyuuga Neji, ka-kakak sepupuku".

Neji pun menyapa dengan menundukan kepalanya sedikit persis dengan apa yang dilakukan Gaara tadi, dasar two stoic man. Sigh…..

'Sepupu…., pantas' batin Gaara.

"Bagaimana nii-san tahu aku disini ?"

Gaara menatap Hinata

"Otou-sanku sudah mengetahui tetang kepergian otou-sanmu , beliau meyuruhku untuk mencarimu" Neji berbicara dengan nada tenang.

"Untuk apa mencariku ? Bukankah….."

"Sudahlah, beliau sudah menyesal dan dia ingin menebus kesalahannya dengan merawatmu" Neji menatap Hinata dan lavender bertemu satu sama lain.

"Terima kasih untuk itu, tapi aku sudah mempunyai kehidupanku sendiri, aku sudah menikah, jadi tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku." Sejujurnya kalimat-kalimat yang dikatakan Hinata terdengar kejam, tapi Hinata ingin menunjukkan kalau dirinya tegar dan memang dia tidak mau merasa direpotkan.

Gaara yang mendengar semua ini, merasa ada sesuatu yang sebenarnya terjadi pada keluarga mereka, Hinata dan Neji.

"Hahhh" Neji menghembuskan napas pelan. "Aa, tapi kita tetap keluarga, Hinata. Tidak masalah merasa khawatir kepada sesama anggotanya".

Sesungguhnya yang dikatakan Neji benar, tapi dia merasa sedih akan apa yang terjadi dengan keluarga ayahnya terdahulu. Selama ini bahkan keluarga Neji dan Hinata mempunyai hubungan yang buruk, jadi sepertinya rasa khawatir itu agak tidak mungkin untuk keluarga mereka.

Tapi hati orang siapa yang tahu, walaupun hubungan keluarga mereka buruk, mungkin di dalamnya ada rasa rindu begitu pula dengan rasa khawatir, ya karena mereka keluarga.

"Nii-san, silahkan diminum tehnya" Karena dari tadi Neji belum menyentuh tehnya.

"Aa" Neji meminum teh itu. Ya rasanya enak.

Setelah Neji meminum sedikit teh itu dan meletakan cengkirnya di meja "Hinata, aku ingin menginap disini malam ini"

Hinata otomatis kaget "Me-menginap ?" dan membelalakan matanya.

Gaara pun membelalakan matanya 'orang ini' batinnya.

"Ya, perjalanan dari Konoha ke Suna cukup jauh. Aku lelah dan tidak sanggup lagi menyetir"

Orang ini sopan tapi terkadang tidak tahu malu.

Tapi tentu perjalanan dari Konoha ke Suna memang cukup jauh, bahkan menempuh perjalanan 7 jam menngunakan mobil. Ditambah lagi Neji sebelum berangkat ke sini setelah mengetahui keberadaaan adik sepupunya itu dari informannya yang sudah disuruhnya mencari Hinata beberapa hari ini karena Neji kehilangan jejak Hinata dari rumah Hinata yang lama, dia langsung meninggalkan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk itu dan melesat ke sini.

Neji juga sudah tahu bahwa Hinata sudah menikah dari informannya, informannya memang hebat, bagaimana tidak, pernikahan Hinata dan Gaara kan tidak diketahui oleh sembarang orang.

Tapi Neji tetap harus menemui Hinata, maka dari itu sekarang dia berada di sini.

Hinata gugup, bagaimana ini. Bagaimana kalau Neji tahu dia dan Gaara bahkan tidak menempati satu kamar. Ucapannya yang bilang bahwa tidak usah mengkhawatirkannya akan menjadi hal yang sia-sia.

"Ehm, Neji-nii aku lupa sesuatu. Aku menghangatkan makanan tadi, mungkin sudah matang. Neji-nii sudah makan belum ? Nanti aku siapkan"

"Aku sudah makan dalam perjalanan kemari"

"Oh, baiklah tapi aku harus pergi dulu ke dapur sebentar ya. Nikmati tehnya ya !" Sesungguhnya Hinata mengucapkan itu dengan gelagapan.

Gaara sendiri merasa Hinata bukan dirinya yang biasanya

"Ga-Gaara-kun bisa ba-bantu aku !"

Gaara mengernyitkan dahinya, apa yang bisa ia bantu di dapur. Bukankah selama ini Hinata dapat mengerjakan semuanya. Walau begitu Gaara tetap mengikuti Hinata menuju dapur.

Neji sendiri benar-benar menikmati teh buatan Hinata, dia benar-benar lelah dan teh itu dapat menenangkan dan menyegarkan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

Gaara dan Hinata kini berada di lorong dekat dapur. Hinata berbohong tentang menghangatkan makanan itu. Ia justru terlihat sedang memohon kepada Gaara dengan menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dadanya dan memejamkan matanya.

"Ga-Gaara-san, saya mo-mohon" panggilan dengan akhiran "kun" itu menghilang lagi dan kata "saya" pun datang kembali diucapkan oleh Hinata.

Hinata memohon kepada Gaara agar megizinkan Neji menginap malam ini dan juga agar Hinata diizinkan satu kamar dengan Gaara, takut Neji mengetahui kebenaran hubungan mereka yang masih canggung.

Gaara menghela napasnya "Baiklah".

"A-arigatou"

"Hm" itu tanggapan Gaara.

.

.

.

.

Hinata berdiri di dekat Neji yang duduk di ranjang, mereka sedang berada di kamar tamu. Hinata telah menyediakan yukata tidur dan handuk bersih di kamar ini yang sudah digantungnya di pintu.

"Kalau nii-san mau mandi, ini handuknya dan nii-san bisa menggunakan yukata tidur ini. Ini masih baru" Ya kamar tamu itu juga dilengkapi kamar mandi di dalamnya.

"Aa, arigatou"

Hinata permisi menuju pintu keluar kamar "Hinata" panggil Neji ketika Hinata sudah membuka pintu itu.

Hinata menghadap Neji "Ada apa, nii-san ?"

"Kau tidak akan bahagia bersama pria seperti itu, pria yang tidak sempurna"

Hinata tersentak "Walau bagaimana pun dia tetap suamiku, nii-san tidak berhak berkata seperti itu"

Hinata menunduk dan mengangkat kepalanya kembali "Go-gomen, aku harus pergi, Gaara-kun sudah menungguku" walaupun Hinata tahu mungkin Gaara tidak sedang menunggunya.

Hinata berbicara seperti itu untuk menghindari pembicaraan ini. Hinata pun pergi dari kamar Neji.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Hinata dan Gaara berada di dalam kamar Gaara, Hinata datang ke kamar Gaara tadi ketika Gaara sedang duduk di ranjangnya. Hinata merasa sangat malu dan canggung saat ini apalagi dengan kejadian yang terjadi kepada mereka sebelum Neji datang tadi.

Hinata menuju sofa dekat meja Gaara, Ya di kamar Gaara memang ada sofa berwarna putih.

Hinata duduk di sofa itu. Dia berniat untuk tidur di sofa yang didudukinya saat ini. Gaara yang melihat Hinata masih berdiam diri di sofa "Kenapa tidak kemari ?" tanya Gaara.

"Sa-saya tidur disi-sini saja" Hinata berpikir mungkin Gaara tidak merasa nyaman tidur dalam satu ranjang dengan Hinata. Mungkin itu alasan Gaara menyuruhnya tidur di kamar lain.

"Tidurlah disini" perintah Gaara "Aku tidak akan nyaman melihatmu tidur di situ"

Tadinya Gaara akan membiarkan Hinata tidur di sofa itu. Tapi entahlah kenapa justru itu yang keluar dari bibir Gaara.

Hinata dengan ragu menghampiri tempat tidur Gaara, dan kemudian duduk. Gaara memperhatikan tingkah Hinata. Dengan perlahan Hinata membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh Gaara. Hinata membaringkan badannya dan menarik selimut itu sampai sebatas dadanya. Gaara ikut membaringkannkan badannya.

Mereka belum ada yang tidur, mereka berdua hanya menatap langit-langit kamar. Hinata masih canggung dan teringat akan kejadian di kamar ini sebelumnya. Gaara membuka pembicaraan karena mengetahui Hinata belum terpejam "Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua ?" maksud Gaara perilaku Hinata yang berubah pada saat ada Neji.

Hinata mengerti "Sa-saya hanya ti-tidak ingin me-membuat mereka khawatir". Gaara tentu tahu bahwa hubungan mereka tidak seperti pasangan suami istri pada umumnya.

"Teruslah seperti itu" perintahnya namun Hinata kali ini tidak mengerti, Hinata memiringkan sedikit badannya dan melihat Gaara. "Se-seperti apa ?" tanya Hinata tidak mengerti.

"Memakai "kun" pada namaku dan hilangkan kata "saya" mu itu, aku tidak suka"

"E..eh..?" Hinata merona, bukan karena takut tapi karena dirinya malu. Kemudian Hinata menganggukan sedikit kepalanya, tanda dia setuju.

"Apa yang terjadi antara dirimu dengan keluarga sepupumu ?"

Hinata menelentangkan posisi, dia sangat sulit menjawa pertanyaan itu "A-ano…." Suara Hinata mulai bergetar. Gaara menyadari hal itu "Sudahlah, sekarang kau tidur lah" Gaara tahu Hinata tak mampu menjawab pertanyaannya maka dia menyuruh Hinata tidur.

Hinata segera membalikan badannya dan menghadap arah yang berlawanan dengan Gaara. Tubuh Hinata bergetar dan air matanya yang mulai keluar.

Gaara mengetahui Hinata menangis walau gadis itu menangis dalam diam tapi tubuhnya yang bergetar dan terlihat oleh Gaara sudah cukup untuk Gaara untuk mengetahui kalau gadis itu sedang menangis. Gaara melihat itu hanya diam dan terus memperhatikan Hinata dari posisinya.

Hinata menangis karena teringat keluarganya, Hinata ingat saat usianya 7 tahun, dia digandeng oleh ayahnya memasuki rumah yang sangat besar. Rumah itu adalah rumah neneknya, sebenarnya Hyuuga Hiashi adalah orang kaya namun karena menikahi seorang wanita yang miskin, dia diusir oleh ibunya.

Hanabi yang masih berusia 2 tahun dan istrinya di rumah tidak diajak, Hinata disuruh menunggu di depan sebuah ruangan yang kemudian dimasuki oleh Hiashi.

Dari arah luar, di depan pintu itu Hinata dapat melihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang memakai kursi roda dan seseorang yang mirip dengan ayahnya, ya kakak kembar Hiashi, Hyuuga Hijashi.

Hiashi datang ke rumah ibunya itu karena ibunya menginginkan dia datang karena ibunya sakit parah, Sementara itu Hinata yang berada di luar ruangan itu dihampiri oleh seorang anak laki-laki yang berusia beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya, anak itu berambut hitam kecoklatan.

"Kau siapa ?" tanyanya. Hinata kaget tapi dia menjawab "Hyu-Hyuga Hinata".

"Hyuuga….apa kau bersaudara denganku ?" Hinata bingung tapi dia menunjuk orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu "I-tu otou-san sa-saya"

"Ah, aku tahu sekarang, berarti kau adalah sepupuku, panggil aku nii-san"

"E..eh" Hinata masih bingung "Aku Hyuuga Neji" kata anak laki-laki itu.

Neji tahu ayahnya punya saudara kembar dan tapi baru mengetahui kalau pamannya itu sudah punya anak karena mereka baru pertama kali bertemu.

"Karena aku adalah kakak, maka aku akan menjagamu" kata Neji.

Sementara itu di dalam ruangan, ibu Hiashi menyuruhnya meninggalkan istri Hiashi dan menikahi wanita pilihan ibunya. Tentu Hiashi tidak setuju dan justru melenggang pergi.

Tiba-tiba jantung ibunya sakit, ibunya memanggil-manggil nama Hiashi tapi pria itu tetap tidak bergeming. Hijashi memegang pundak ibunya, "Hiashi kembali kau, atau kalau tidak, aku tidak akan pernah peduli padamu dan kau keluar dari keluarga ini" itulah ucap pria itu.

Tapi Hiashi tidak bergeming dan meninggalkan ruangan itu kemudian menarik Hinata pergi dari situ. Hinata melihat semua kejadian di dalam ruangan itu karena memang pintunya tidak tertutup. Hinata pergi dan menoleh kepada Neji.

Ibu Hiashi meninggal dunia, dan itu membuat Hijashi benar-benar tidak mau berhubungan lagi dengan adik kembarnya itu. Tapi di balik itu semua, sejujurnya mereka berdua sama-sama mengkhawatirkan satu sama lain beserta keluarganya dan ada kerinduan di dalamnya.

Hinata tahu bagaimana wajah Neji sekarang karena dia pernah melihatnya di majalah ekonomi bisnis. Ya Neji sekarang menjadi pengusaha muda yang hebat. Dia juga tidak tergagap saat bertemu dengan Neji tadi, karena di dalam hatinya Neji bukanlah orang asing baginya.

Mereka memang tinggal dalam satu kota yang sama, tetapi tidak pernah bertemu lagi sejak kejadian di rumah neneknya Hinata.

Hinata terlelap setelah tangisannya berhenti dan Gaara menyadari itu. Ada raut wajah yang sulit diartikan pada diri Gaara kala itu.

.

.

.

.

Esok hari, Hinata dan Gaara mengantar Neji sampai ke depan pintu rumah, Neji akan kembali ke Konoha setelah tadi sarapan bersama mereka. Hinata memuatkan bento untuk dimakan Neji saat perjalanan nanti.

Neji memeluk Hinata dan berbisik "Kalau terjadi sesuatu kepadamu, datanglah ke rumah kami"

Neji melepas pelukannya dan membungkuk kepada mereka berdua, Gaara dan Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kepulangan Neji, Hinata pindah lagi ke kamarnya tetapi panggilannya kepada Gaara berubah sesuai permintaan Gaara. Tanpa Yuhiko di rumah ini, Hinata menjadi sibuk. Dia harus berbelanja di pagi hari dengan berjalan kaki, tapi Hinata menikmatinya. Mencuci dan menyetrika pakaian Gaara tapi tidak mengantarkannya pada malam hari, Dia lebih memilih besok pagi saja untuk melakukan itu. Dia juga membersihkan rumah dan menyediakan makanan untuk tukang kebun yang datang 3 x seminggu.

Tapi kemudian Yuhiko kembali setelah satu minggu pulang kampung dan Hinata kembali kepada tugasnya yang hanya memasak, dia jadi mempunyai waktu untuk membaca buku yang dipinjamnya dari Gaara.

Hari itu, paman Gaara, Yashamaru mengunjungi Gaara, duda bercerai dan sedangkan mantan istri beserta anaknya berada di Amerika.

Yashamaru duduk di sofa tamu "Ma'af ji-san tidak hadir di acara pernikahanmu" ucapnya pada Gaara. "Tak apa" jawab Gaara. Yashamaru menatap Hinata yang duduk di sofa "Istrimu cantik ya ?" Yashamaru melirik Gaara. "Hm" hanya itu jawaban Gaara. Hinata merona.

Yashamaru tidak hadir karena perusahaannya sedang sangat sibuk-sibuknya dan dia harus pergi ke luar negeri kala itu.

Hubungan Yashamaru dengan Gaara sejujurnya dekat "Kau tahu, pernikahan itu sangat indah, ehm tapi sayang terkadang keindahan itu harus berakhir dengan perpisahan"

"Seperti diriku" dia melanjutkan.

Hinata dan Gaara yang sama-sama mendengarkannya merasa iba, untuk apa mereka iba padahal hubungan mereka berdua pun tidak seperti pasangan pengantin baru pada umumnya yang bahagia.

.

.

.

.

"Hai, adik ipar. Apa kabar ?" suara itu terdengar dari sambungan telepon yang sedang didengar Hinata di telinganya.

"Ba-baik, nee-chan"

"Gomen ne, aku belum berkunjung ke rumah kalian. Aku harus menyiapkan fashion show untuk promo baju musim panas butikku" ya walaupun Temari bukan desaignernya tapi tetap saja dia pemilik butik itu, jadi dia sibuk.

"Tak apa, nee-chan bo-boleh aku bertanya sesuatu ?"

"Ehm tentu"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya "A-apa ma-makanan kesukaan Gaara-kun ?"

.

.

.

.

Hinata menuangkan botol yang berisi cairan berwarna ungu pekat ke dalam gelas, Yuhiko sedang sibuk mencuci piring. Hinata membeli minuman itu ketika dia ke pasar beberapa hari lalu, dia ke apotek yang ada di pasar itu.

Karena mendengar ibu-ibu yang berbelanja membicarakan masalah kelumpuhan dan obatnya, obat herbal. Ternyata apotek itu menjual obat itu. Hinata harus mencoba memberikan obat herbal yang terbuat dari sari buah mengkudu itu kepada Gaara.

Hinata akan berusaha membujuk Gaara minum minuman itu, bukannya dia tidak menerima kondisi Gaara, tetapi dia ingin Gaara sembuh. Walaupun Gaara marah nanti, dia akan memasak empedal ayam makanan kesukaan Gaara nanti, yang ia ketahui dari Temari tentang makanan kesukaan Gaara.

Sedangkan Gaara sedang berpikir keras di kursi rodanya, Dia mengangkat tangannya untuk meregangkan ototnya yang kaku. Kemudian bangkit berdiri dan mondar-mandir sambil berpikir keras.

Prangggg …..

Terdengar suara pecahan kaca, dan itu membuyarkan pikiran Gaara. Gaara melihat Hinata berada di depan pintu kamarnya dengan pecahan kaca, obat herbal yang ingin diberikan Hinata kepada Gaara pun nasibnya sudah ada di lantai itu. Hinata menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

Yuhiko berlari ke arah suara yang ia dengar dari dapur, dan ketika sampai di depan kamar Gaara. Yuhiko melihat pecahan beling dan nampan di lantai. Tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di situ, lalu kemana Gaara dan Hinata. Yuhiko memungut pecahan beling itu.

.

.

.

.

Tadinya Hinata mengetuk pintu kamar Gaara tetapi lama dia menunggu, Gaara belum juga bersuara untuk memperbolehkan dia masuk. Dia memberanikan diri membuka pintu kamar Gaara dan melihat pemandangan itu. Gaara yang berjalan mondar-mandir dengan begitu lancar bergerak.

Saat ini Hinata dan Gaara sedang berada di kamar mandi di kamar Gaara. Saat mendengar langkah Yuhiko dari arah dapur, Gaara langsung menarik Hinata dan membawanya ke kamar mandi. Dan menutup mulut Hinata dengan tangannya, posisi Hinata yang menekan tembok kamar mandi dan Gaara di depannya dengan jarak beberapa cm saja membuat jantung Hinata deg degan.

Ketika terdengar suara langkah kaki Yuhiko yang menjauh, Gaara mmelepaskan tangannya dari mulut Hinata.

Gaara menekan kedua tangannya ke tembok di samping kepala Hinata dan menatap Hinata, mereka saling bertatapan.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

**Terima kasih buat alice9miwa, Deshe Lusi, Yurayuki, Mine, Guest, Hazena, Flower, Hasegawa Michiyo Gled. , Amylee, dan Rei Ai**

**Yang log in udah Ryu bales ya, ni balasan review buat selanjutnya :**

**Mine : **Makasih, ini udah lanjut n semoga yang di atas itu termasuk romance ya n smoga suka, untuk ending, ehm masih rahasia n makasih buat semangatnya

**GH n Guest : **Makasih ni nyuruh lanjut n nunggu chap berikutnya

**Flowers** **: **Iya dipersembahkan buat kamu juga, Ryu udah update kilat ni, eh tapi 2 minngu itu kilat ga sih ?

**Hazena** **:** Wah makasih banget ya buat semangat n semuanya, ni udah chapter berikutnya, semoga romance di chapter ini kamu suka ya…;)

**Amylee :** Makasih ya, ini udah update, makasih juga buat semangatnya

**Rei Ai** : Makasih udah nunggu n juga buat semangatnya…

**Thanx juga buat yang udah baca fic ini….**

**.**

**A/N : Chapter 2 ini butuh perjuangan buat nyelesainnya, terjadi sesuatu sama komputer Ryu n real world Ryu. Tapi syukur de bisa selesai.**

**Di sini Ryu ngebuat kehidupan Neji dan Hinata terbalik dengan yang di canonnya. **

**Btw, kamar mandi di rumah Gaahina banyak ya….hehehe…sengaja.**

**Kenapa di chapter ini, Ryu kasih judul "Shocked" karena kejutannya adalah Gaara yang ternyata berpura-pura lumpuh selama ini. Tapi ini adalah inti cerita dari fic ini.**

**Masalah obat herbal jus sari buah mengkudu, itu Ryu dapet dari internet katanya untuk terapi kelumpuhan. Tapi Ryu ga nyebutin mereknya, emang lupa juga sih.**

**Makanan kesukaan Gaara empedal, itu juga dapet info dari internet, ngomong-ngomong Ryu suka juga ama empedal (ati ampela).**

**Untuk judul buku "Ekonomi Bisnis Dunia" itu Ryu ngarang banget, Ryu bukan jurusan ekonomi.**

**Oh iya, di chapter 1 itu utang ayah Hinata berjumlah 10 juta, nah maksudnya itu dalam yen. Sebenernya Ryu mikir, kegedean gak ya 10 juta yen, tapi setelah Ryu tahu biaya kuliah di Jepang itu per tahun 1 juta 400 ribu lebih, jadi Ryu pikir 10 juta pas de.**

**Nanti di chapter 3, bakalan dijelasin kenapa Gaara berpura-pura lumpuh. Terus, buat chapter 3 Ryu updatenya sebulanan lagi de. Atau April de. Kalau gak ada halangan yang malang melintang. Alesannya si real world nya Ryu.**

**Di chapter depan, romance Hinata n Gaara akan lebih muncul.**

**Apa pun pendapat kalian tentang fic ini ungkapin lewat review ya,,,,,,**

**Buat para minna-san n para senpai, Ryu minta kritikan donk buat karya Ryu ini, apa sih kekurangan n kelebihan fic ini. Ryu pengen tahu banget**

**Review please ya….:)**

**Thanx**


	3. Chapter 3

Selamat datang minna-san, Ryu update lagi, Ryu bilang mau update sebulanan lagi atau April di chapter sebelumnya. Tapi Ryu ga nyampe sebulan ni, baru setengah bulan jarak dari update sebelumnya *dasar author plin plan*. Ryu bilang sebulanan soalnya takut ga selesai, sebelumnya di real world Ryu tu lagi repot, jadi de Ryu bilang update sebulanan lagi, ya perkiraan. Terima kasih buat yang udah nunggu kelanjutan fic ini *geer banget, siapa yang nungguin*

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, miss typo maybe, OOC maybe, angst….etc**

** Semoga gak ngebosenin ya…..semoga suka, yang udah nunggu kelanjutan fic ini semoga gak kecewa ya….n buat minna-san yang baru baca fic ini, semoga suka ya…..**

**Di awal chapter adalah flashback sebelum Gaara menikah dengan Hinata. Kemudian alurnya yang bolak-balik dan penjelasan-penjelasan dengan dialog yang panjang semoga gak ngebuat minn-san bosen. Romancenya Gaahina juga kelihatan di chapter ini.**

**SOMETIMES, Chapter 3**

**CLEAR**

**~SEMOGA SUKA~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gaara menjalankan kursi roda otomatisnya menuju ruang kerja ayahnya di rumah keluarga Sabaku, ketika dia hampir mencapai pintu ruangan tersebut, pintu itu terbuka dan di dalamnya menampakan Temari yang duduk di depan meja ayahnya dan ayahnya berada di kursi kerjanya.

"Tou-san, sebenarnya siapa gadis yang akan menikah dengan Gaara ?" tanya Temari.

Gaara menyembunyikan diri di samping pintu itu dan mendengar pembicaraan kakaknya dan ayahnya. Tujuan Gaara ke sini adalah untuk mengajukan syarat pernikahannya yaitu ingin pindah dari rumah ini. Tapi dia menemukan ayahnya dan Temari berbicara di dalam ruangan itu.

"Hyuuga Hiashi, otou-san gadis itu meminjam uang kepada ayah beberapa tahun lalu" Kazekage menatap Temari.

"Kami melakukan perjanjian, dia akan berusaha mencicil uang pinjamannya itu. Tapi dia tidak melakukannya dan beberapa hari lalu dial, istri dan anak bungsunya meninggal dalam kecelakaan"

Temari kaget "Jadi ayah memanfaatkan gadis itu untuk membayar utangnya dengan menikahi Gaara, begitu ?"

"Bagaimana tou-san menjelaskannya ya ?" Temari dibuat bingung dengan jawaban ayahnya.

"Begini, Hiashi adalah sahabat tou-san sewaktu di masa SMA".

Kazekage pernah tinggal di Konoha dan pindah lagi ke Suna setelah lulus SMA.

"Pernah suatu kali tou-san hampir mati, karena terpeleset dan hampir jatuh ke jurang yang sangat terjal, sekali kau jatuh, maka kau tidak akan selamat".

"Saat itu tou-san berpegangan ke batang pohon, tangan tou-san tidak sanggup lagi untuk berpegangan dan terus minta tolong. Untung ada dia, ya Hiashi yang menyelamatkan tou-san."

Walaupun Hiashi dan Hijashi itu mirip dan bersekolah di tempat yang sama, yang bersahabat dengan Kazekage adalah Hiashi dan lagi ada perbedaan yang mencolok pada Hiashi dan Hijashi. Hijashi kakak kembar Hiashi memakai tattoo bertanda 'double x' di dahinya. Mungkin untuk membedakan mereka satu sama lainnya. Jadi Kazekage tidak salah mengenali orang saat dirinya diselamatkan.

Temari mendengarkan dengan seksama "Seumur hidup, tou-san tidak akan melupakan itu"

"Suatu hari, kita tidak sengaja bertemu lagi, setelah sekian lama. Tou-san mengunjungi sebuah pabrik di Konoha dan tou-san tidak menyangka kalau dia bekerja sebagai buruh pabrik itu"

"Kau tahu, tou-san tahu dia adalah orang kaya sebenarnya"

Temari tidak mengerti "Kenapa sahabat tou-san bekerja sebagai buruh pabrik ?"

Kazekage tersenyum miris "Tou-san memintanya bertemu dengan tou-san setelah kita bertemu di pabrik itu, setelah kami bertemu dan berbincang, akhirnya tou-san tahu kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan keluarganya"

"Tou-san menawarkan bantuan padanya, awalnya dia menolak tapi beberapa hari kemudian dia datang ke kantor tou-san dan meminjam uang itu. Dia menawarkan untuk menandatangani surat perjanjian utang".

"Sejujurnya tou-san, tak masalah dengan dia menandatangani perjanjian atau tidak. Tapi tou-san menyetujui keinginan dia. Dia juga bilang akan berusaha mencicil uang itu."

"Sudah lama dia tidak datang untuk mencicil uang itu, jujur tou-san tak masalah dia mencicil membayar utangnya atau tidak, tou-san yakin dia bukan orang yang suka lari dari janjinya, mungkin keadaaannya yang sulit yang membuat dia tidak mencicil utangnya"

"Tou-san tak masalah dia mau membayar utang itu atau tidak, uang itu tak sebanding dengan utang budi tou-san kepadanya. Tou-san tadinya ingin memberikan uang itu saja kepadanya tapi tou-san tidak mengatakan itu kepadanya, karena dia orangnya sangat keras kepala"

"Lalu tou-san mendengar tentang kepergiannya, walaupun pada awalnya tou-san tak percaya dengan hal itu, tapi mungkin itu takdir pikir tou-san, dan satu yang tou-san khawatirkan, tou-san tahu dia punya dua orang putri dan berarti tinggal satu orang putri sekarang".

"Gadis yang akan menikah dengan Gaara" ucap Temari

"Ya, tou-san sudah meyelidiki gadis itu, gadis itu gadis yang baik, tou-san tahu itu"

Ya Kazekage sudah bilang kalau gadis itu gadis baik saat di meja makan tadi, saat Gaara sudah pergi ke kamarnya.

"Tou-san sudah mengirim Kisame dan Chirobo untuk menemui gadis itu, Hyuuga Hinata namanya."

"Kenapa tou-san mengirim mereka, bukannya tou-san tidak mempermasalahkan utang itu." Temari tidak mengerti.

"Sudah tou-san bilang gadis itu gadis baik, gadis itu kesepian dan kesulitan sekarang ini, tou-san ingin dia menjadi bagian keluarga ini untuk membayar utang budi tou-san kepada mendiang Hiashi"

"Gadis itu, tidak akan setuju begitu saja apabila tou-san bilang ingin merawatnya, dia tidak mengenal kita sebelumnya. Maka dari itu tou-san menggunakan alasan utang itu untuk membuatnya menyetujui hal ini dan dengan jalan dia menikah dengan Gaara"

"Tapi tou-san tahu kan dengan keadaan dan sifat Gaara yang seperti itu justru akan membuat gadis itu menderita" Temari mengulang pemaknaan kalimatnya seperti di meja makan tadi, yang dia bilang bahwa kasihan gadis itu.

Tapi kalau begitu kenapa tidak menikahkan gadis itu dengan Kankuro saja yang tidak mempunyai sifat dingin dan lebih sempurna sekarang ini dibandingkan dengan keadaan Gaara yang lumpuh, pikir Temari.

"Temari, dengar" perintahnya "Gaara sekarang seperti itu, semangat berbisnis dan bahkan semangat untuk sembuh pun tidak ada. Tou-san pikir dengan adanya gadis itu akan membuat Gaara mau terapi dan bekerja di kantor"

Ya alasan Kazekage menikahkan Gaara dan Hinata bukan karena hanya ingin menjadikan Hinata bagian dari keluarganya tetapi juga untuk kesembuhan putranya.

"Tou-san yang dulu telah lama mengabaikannya setelah kepergian mendiang kaa-sanmu, dan kita keluarganya sendiri yang tidak begitu dekat dengannya. Setelah tou-san sadar dan kita mulai berusaha dekat dengannya. Dia justru yang bersikap menjauh dari kita".

" Maka dari itu, mungkin dengan kehadiran seorang gadis, bisa membangkitkan dia lagi dan membuat dia menjadi sembuh"

"Tapi apa bisa ? bukankah orang mau melakukan apa pun itu karena cinta. Apa Gaara akan mencintai gadis itu ?"

"Semoga, tou-san berharap seperti itu"

Gaara mendengarkan semua itu, Temari pamit pergi ke kamarnya karena ini sudah malam. Gaara dengan cepat pergi dengan kursi roda otomatisnya dan bersembunyi menghindari penglihatan Temari.

Setelah Temari pergi, justru Gaara terdiam sebentar dari tempat persembunyiannya, agar tou-sannya tidak curiga bahwa dia mendengarkan semuanya. Setelah beberapa lama, Gaara masuk ke ruangan kerja itu dan menyampaikan syarat dia ingin pindah.

.

.

.

.

Tok…tok…tok….

"Permisi tuan muda, ada teman tuan muda yang berkunjung" suara yang terdengar dari luar kamar Gaara.

Gaara sedang berdiri di dekat jendela yang gordennya tertutup, kala itu siang hari tapi sengaja gordennya tidak ia buka, dia lelah duduk terus di kursi roda itu, dia ingin berdiri sebentar. Dia menutup gorden, agar orang-orang yang berkeliaran di luar rumahnya seperti para pelayan, tukang kebun dan yang keluarganya tidak mengetahui kalau dia sudah bisa berjalan.

'Siapa' pikir Gaara 'apa' dan kemudian "Masuk" perintah Gaara.

Muncul seorang pria seumuran Gaara, berambut pirang dan bermata biru shapire yang indah dan pelayan itu permisi pergi.

"Kapan kau pulang ?" benar dugaan Gaara, teman blondenya yang datang, Namikaze Naruto.

Naruto menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

"Kemarin sih, di Tokyo sudah selesai. Aku rindu padamu, jadi aku kemari" Naruto menghampiri Gaara dan merentangkan tangannya, ia ingin sekali memeluk Gaara. Tapi Gaara bangkit berdiri dan menghindar, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku masih normal" tukas Gaara dan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Hei, aku juga masih normal tahu" Tapi Naruto ingin sekali memeluk Gaara karena dia sudah lama tidak bertemu Gaara, 3 bulan. Naruto mendapat tugas ke Tokyo untuk menyelidiki sebuah kasus yang benar-benar merepotkan. Naruto pergi ketika Gaara telah selesai operasi dan itu adalah tugas pertamanya sebagai detective. Jadi mau tidak mau dia harus pergi.

Naruto ingat sesuatu, dia dari tadi membawa tas jinjing kecil yang dapat dikatakan sebagai bungkusan. "Oh iya, aku melihat ini di Tokyo"

Naruto menyerahkan bungkusan itu kepada Gaara dan Gaara membukanya. Sebuah kotak berisi miniatur sepeda motor merah "Mirip sekali kan dengan motormu ?"

"Hm, arigatou" ya itu memang untuk Gaara.

Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya di tempat tidur Gaara. Gaara hanya membiarkannya saja, itu memang kebiasaan Naruto, suka seenaknya.

Naruto posisinya tengkurap dan kemudian merentangkan badannya.

Gaara menyenderkan dirinya di dekat jendela "Aku akan menikah" kata Gaara dan berhasil membuat Naruto bangkit duduk "Menikah ?"

Ya itu benar, walau masih rencana karena di hari ini adalah hari ayahnya pergi menemui gadis itu, Hyuuga Hinata.

"Hm"

"Waaahhhhh, aku keduluan" Naruto panik tapi kemudian "Selamat ya"

"Jangan berlebihan" ucap Gaara "Aku tidak mau melibatkan gadis itu dalam semua ini"

Naruto bangkit berdiri, menghapiri dan menepuk pundak Gaara "Tenang kawan, aku akan segera menemukan orang yang melakukan ini semua kepadamu"

"Sebentar, siapa calon istrimu ? Aku tidak tahu kau punya hubungan dengan seorang gadis"

"Aku tidak tahu, tou-san yang menjodohkanku dengannya" jawab Gaara.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya "Begitu"

Gaara membuka laci kecil di meja belajarnya "Ini calon istriku, tolong selidiki dia" perintah Gaara sambil menyerahkan photo Hinata kepada Naruto. "Hyuuga Hinata namanya"

"Ehm nama dan gadis yang cantik" ucap Naruto "Siap boss, aku akan melakukannya"

Naruto tahu, Gaara sudah tidak percaya lagi kepada semua orang, mungkin hanya kepada Naruto, orang satu-satunya yang dia percaya. Dia ingin tahu gadis itu seperti apa, apa gadis itu akan membahayakan urusannya atau tidak.

Tidak lama, hanya dalam waktu sehari, Naruto mengirimkan e-mail kepada Gaara tentang gadis itu. Ya kesehariannya dan kepribadiannya, tapi satu yang tidak diketahui oleh Naruto dan Gaara bahwa sebenarnya gadis itu masih berkerabat dengan Hyuuga Neji.

Seharusnya Gaara yang seorang yang mendalami bisnis dan Naruto yang seorang detective dapat menyadari dan mengetahui bahwa dari nama keluarganya saja sudah terlihat.

.

.

.

.

Hinata duduk di tepi ranjang Gaara dan Gaara duduk di sebelahnya walau jarak mereka sekitar satu meter. Duduk di tempat tidur yang sama tapi berjauhan.

Sekarang adalah pukul 10 malam, Hinata memang disuruh datang oleh Gaara setelah kejadian yang membuat jantung Hinata hampir lompat seketika, buktinya gelas yang berisi obat herbal yang dijatuhkan Hinata ketika melihat Gaara berjalan mondar-mandir tanpa kursi roda.

Saat mereka bertatapan, Gaara kemudian melepaskan tumpuannya pada tembok dan selanjutnya Gaara membelakangi Hinata "Datanglah kemari jam 11 malam nanti, aku akan menejelaskan semuanya, dan bersikaplah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa !"

Hinata sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa Gaara melakukan ini semua. Tapi setidaknya Gaara akan menjelaskannya malam ini. Hinata berharap Gaara tidak akan menjelaskan kebohongan.

Ya saat ini Hinata benar-benar datang ke kamar Gaara dan duduk di tempat tidurnya, tentu saja itu adalah perintah Gaara untuk duduk di sana.

Hinata menunggu Gaara berbicara, tapi Gaara tak kunjung berbicara. Gaara justru membolak-balikan miniature motor mainan berwarna merah, pemberian Naruto.

"Kau tahu, aku ini seperti kucing" Gaara mulai berbicara.

Hinata menoleh ke arah Gaara. Hinata tidak mengerti, bukannya orang yang melihat Gaara pasti langsung berpikir kalau Gaara itu mirip panda. Apanya yang mirip kucing ?

"Orang bilang kucing punya sembilan nyawa. Tapi manusia hanya punya satu nyawa".

Hinata mengangguk, membenarkan ucapan Gaara dan mendengarkan kembali apa yang akan Gaara katakana selanjutnya.

"Aku mengalami kejadian-kejadian yang hampir merenggut nyawaku, tapi mungkin Kami-sama terlalu baik padaku, aku masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang"

"Ke-kematian ?"

"Ya, ketika umurku 8 tahun aku pernah tenggelam di kolam renang, tapi ada Kankuro-nii yang menyelamatkanku, Kankuro-nii memang berumur 9 tahun lebih saat itu tapi dia sudah pandai berenang, aku lihat dia baru pulang dari sekolah dan langsung terjun ke kolam renang saat itu. Kemudian aku pingsan dan dibawa ke rumah sakit, hampir tidak selamat."

"Jatuh dari tangga sekolah, kecelakaan motor, terjebak di dalam lift, dan yang terakhir kecelakaan mobil yang membuatku lumpuh sementara"

"Lu-lumpuh sementara ?" Berarti Gaara lumpuh memang benar, tapi sejak kapan dia sembuh.

"Operasi itu berhasil, tapi aku menyembunyikannya"

"Ke-kenapa ?" tentu semua orang juga penasaran kenapa Gaara melakukan itu kalau tahu, termasuk Hinata.

"Hanya Naruto, sahabatku yang tahu tentang semua ini"

Hinata semakin tidak mengerti, Gaara tersenyum pahit "Ini semua ganjil, semua kejadian itu ganjil"

"Saat aku sadar setelah kecelakaan mobil itu, Naruto mengunjungiku, Dia bilang dia akan pergi ke Tokyo karena tugas pertamanya sebagai detective".

"Dia menyesal tidak bisa menemaniku saat aku seperti itu"

.

.

.

.

Gaara duduk di ranjang rumah sakit dengan keadaan kakinya yang lumpuh dan Naruto duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang itu. Di kamar itu hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Aku tahu kau itu nakal dan kau selalu mengejutkanku dengan semua kejadian yang hampir membuatmu mati. Apalagi kejadian ini yang membuatmu tidak sadarkan diri dua hari dan membuat kaki mu….." Naruto menghentikan kalimat panjang lebarnya dan merasa tidak enak.

"Naruto…" panggil Gaara.

"Ya" jawab Naruto penasaran.

"Rem mobilku blong saat kecelakaan itu" ucap Gaara

"HAH, tunggu…tunggu…ingatanku masih bagus, bukannya mobil itu baru diservice sehari sebelum kau diwisuda ?"

"Kau benar, ketika berangkat ke kampus mobilku baik-baik saja tapi ketika pulang…itulah yang terjadi" jelas Gaara.

"Ada yang tidak beres, sepertinya ada yang menginginkan kematianmu". Naruto mengambil kesimpulan.

"Kau tahu Naruto, setelah aku pikir-pikir semuanya begitu ganjil" Gaara melipat tangannya.

"Ganjil ?" tanya Naruto.

"Tenggelam di kolam renang, jatuh dari tangga, kecelakaan motor, terjebak di dalam lift, dan yang terakhir kecelakaan mobil"

"Ya semua kejadian itu membuatku kaget, aku pikir kau yang nakal" Naruto mencubit pipi Gaara dan Gaara menepis tangan Naruto. Naruto hanya gemas kepada Gaara. Gaara sudah seperti saudaranya sendiri, maklum dia anak tunggal.

Naruto sudah mengenal Gaara sejak kecil, sejak mereka duduk di bangku kelas 2 sekolah dasar. Naruto pindahan dari Konoha dan sampai sekarang dia tinggal di Suna bersama kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku hampir mati karena tenggelam, saat itu aku belum bisa berenang. Aku hanya berjalan-jalan di pinggir kolam renang dan kau tahu, seperti ada yang mendorongku ke dalam kolam itu , tapi saat aku di dalam kolam itu, aku tidak mlihat siapa-siapa"

Naruto menunjukkan ekspresi kaget mendengar penuturan Gaara.

Gaara tidak trauma dengan kejadian itu sehingga ketika ada pelajaran berenang di sekolah, dia belajar dengan baik dan menjadi hebat dalam urusan berenang.

"Saat aku terjatuh dari tangga sekolah pun seperti itu, aku tidak terpeleset tapi seperti ada yang mendorongku dan saat sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaran, aku seperti melihat tubuh seseorang yang tersembunyi di atas tangga itu"

Saat kejadian itu sekolah sudah sepi, untung ada Naruto yang menemukan Gaara dan langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit.

"Kecelakaan motor sama kasusnya seperti kecelakaan mobil, tapi yang lebih aneh adalah terjebak di lift"

Gaara terjebak di dalam lift perusahaan pamannya, Yashamaru saat dia mengunjungi perusahaan itu untuk penelitian skripsinya. Gaara hanya sendirian masuk ke dalam lift itu. Jelas-jelas di pintu lift itu tidak terdapat tulisan "LIFT INI RUSAK" tentu Gaara memasukinya.

Tapi apa yang terjadi, justru lift itu berhenti dan membuatnya terjebak. Dia hampir tidak terselamatkan karena terjebak selama 2 jam di dalam lift dan hampir kehabisan napas.

"KENAPA ?" Naruto berteriak kepada Gaara.

Gaara memberi isyarat diam kepadanya. Naruto kembali tenang "Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya kepadaku selama ini ?" Naruto sedikit kecewa.

"Tadinya aku akan melupakannya saja, tapi ini sudah sangat keterlaluan. Aku ingin mengetahui siapa dia"

"Aku akan membantumu" Naruto bersemangat tapi kemudian dia lesu karena dia jadi teringat apa yang diucapkannya pada Gaara tadi ketika dia baru datang berkunjung "Gaara, tapi aku akan pergi ke Tokyo beberapa hari lagi, bagaimana ini ?"

"Pergilah" perintah Gaara

"Naruto, aku punya rencana" Gaara memberi isyarat kepada Naruto untuk mendekat dan membisikan sesuatu kepada Naruto.

Ya rencana Gaara adalah berpura-pura lumpuh kalau seumpamanya operasi itu berhasil dan memang benar berhasil. Tapi Gaara menyembunyikan itu semua dari keluarganya tetapi tidak kepada Naruto. Gaara memberi isyarat dengan anggukan kepada Naruto kalau opersi itu berhasil.

Naruto mengirimkan e-mail kepadanya kalau dia akan menyelidiki kasus Gaara setelah dia kembali dari Tokyo. Gaara perlu bersabar, tentu Gaara tidak tinggal diam, Gaara pun berusaha mencari tahu dengan mengumpulkan informasi selama Naruto pergi.

.

.

.

.

Gaara menceritakan semua kejadian itu kepada Hinata.

"Kau tahu, aku memelihara tikus di kamarku di rumah itu"

Ya Gaara memang memelihara tikus, dia pernah melihat tukang kebun rumahnya yang membawa kandang seekor tikus yang berwarna putih melewati kamar jendelanya dan Gaara member isyarat kepada tukang kebun itu untuk ke kamarnya dan Gaara meminta tikus itu beserta kandangnya. Tikus yang ditemukan di rumah besar itu. Rumah besar pun ada tikusnya.

"Ti-tikus ?" Hinata kaget, dia takut kepada tikus.

"Ya, mungkin aku memang tega. Tapi aku memanfaatkan tikus itu untuk memakan makanan yang diperuntukkan untukku, aku hanya memberinya sedikit dan kalau dalam waktu 40 menit dia tidak apa-apa. Berarti makanan itu aman"

Itulah alasan yang membuat Gaara tidak ingin makan di meja makan, kalau waktu makan malam bersama Kazekage dan Temari itu adalah hal yang langka. Lagipula dia dipaksa oleh Kazekage karena ada yang ingin dibicarakan.

Ya Gaara tahu mungkin yang dilakukannya adalah hal konyol tapi Gaara berpikir, kalau dia dengan keadaan seperti ini, hanya makanan yang sudah diracuni yang bisa membunuhnya.

Saat sudah menikah dengan Hinata, dia juga tetap makan di kamar dan Hinata disuruh pergi setelah mengantarkan makanan itu.

Gaara di kamarnya menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca buku dan bermain game di laptopnya dan juga mencari informasi tentang kasusnya.

"Un-untung aku tidak me-melihatnya" Hinata ngeri membayangkan tikus di kamar Gaara. Gaara memang menyembunyikan tikus itu dari penglihatan orang lain.

"Kau takut tikus ?" tanya Gaara

Hinata hanya mengangguk, ya rata-rata wanita geli dan takut pada tikus, termasuk Hinata.

"Aku sudah melepaskannya sebelum pindah ke rumah ini".

"Aku tahu tindakanku konyol (seperti orang paranoid bahkan memelihara tikus untuk membuktikan makanannya tidak terkena racun) tapi aku ingin tetap hidup sebelum mengetahui siapa orang yang ingin membunuhku".

"Ga-Gaara-kun Kenapa menyembunyikannya dari keluarga ?"

"Aku tidak dekat dengan mereka, ah ya aku berpikir kalau orang itu adalah orang yang punya dendam dengan tou-sanku atau saingan perusahaan tou-sanku, kenapa mereka tidak melakukannya pada Temari-nee atau Kankuro-nii, kenapa harus aku yang tidak disayangi oleh mereka"

Kenapa Gaara berikir seperti itu "Ga-Gaara-kun, mereka menyayangimu."

Bukannnya Gaara ingin kedua kakaknya mengalami apa yang dialaminya, hanya saja ini aneh. Sesungguhnya Gaara juga tahu kalau keluarganya menyayanginya, tapi bibirnya megucapkan itu. Mungkin karena dari kecil Kazekage dan kedua kakaknya mengabaikannya karena setelah melahirkan Gaara, Karura, istri beserta ibu mereka meninggal.

Sampai pada kejadian yag hampir merenggut nyawa Gaara , Kazekage beserta kakaknya berubah sedikit demi sedikit membuka hatinya untuk Gaara. Tapi justru Gaara yang mengabaikan mereka.

"Hinata"

"Y-ya"

"Aku tidak percaya pada pembantu itu" Yuhiko yang dimaksud Gaara.

"Ta-tapi dia baik" respon Hinata.

"Hati orang tidak ada yang tahu, aku hanya berjaga-jaga, aku akan tetap berpura-pura sampai aku tahu siapa orang yang menginginkan kematianku"

"Kau tahu, alasan aku berpura-pura lumpuh untuk membuat orang itu senang, memang orang awam mengetahui aku sedang berada di luar negeri, tapi pasti orang yang melakukan ini semua, tahu tentang aku"

"Kalau orang itu masih menginginkan kematianku, dia akan menyelidiki dan mengawasiku"

Hinata jadi berpikir, rasa sakit Gaara membuatnya tidak percaya kepada siapa pun, hanya kepada sahabatnya Naruto, dia percaya. Tapi apa Gaara percaya kepadanya karena Gaara menceritakan itu semua kepada Hinata.

"A-apa Ga-Gaara-kun percaya padaku ?"

Gaara terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Hinata "Entahlah" dan itulah jawaban Gaara.

Hinata menunduk, ya Gaara mana mungkin percaya kepadanya, mereka baru mengenal dan menjadi suami istrinya belum genap satu bulan. Apalagi saat kedatangan Neji beberapa waktu lalu dan Hinata jelas berpura-pura kepada Neji, itu pikir Hinata.

"Mungkin aku percaya" ya Gaara telah menyelidiki Hinata sebelum mereka menikah dan melihat tingkah Hinata selama ini dan kalau Gaara tidak percaya kepada Hinata, mana mungkin Gaara menyerahkan tugas memasak kepada Hinata.

Hati Hinata senang mendengar hal itu, entahlah dia merasa dipercaya oleh suami adalah hal yang membahagiakan baginya.

Hinata tersenyum, tapi ada satu hal yang tidak Hinata mengerti, kenapa mereka tidak tinggal satu kamar, tapi yang Hinata pikirkan adalah Gaara tidak nyaman tidur berdua, tapi waktu itu justru Gaara menyuruhnya tidur di ranjangnya.

"Ke-kenapa kita tidak tidur satu kamar ?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

Gaara menyunggingkan bibirnya sedikit "Apa kau ingin tidur satu kamar denganku ?" Gaara justru balik bertanya.

Hinata tersentak "Bu-bukan begitu, tapi aku hanya penasaran"

Gaara menghela napas sebentar "Pada awalnya aku tidak mau melibatkanmu dalam urusan ini, maka dari itu aku harus menjaga jarak denganmu"

"Tapi…" Gaara menghentikan ucapannya.

Hinata mengerti dan menunggu jawaban Gaara "terkadang aku sulit untuk mengendalikan diriku….entahlah aku tidak tahu kenapa"

Ya seperti waktu Gaara membiarkan Hinata membelainya ketika dia mimpi buruk, seperti membolehkannya meminjam buku, tidak mengizinkan Hinata tidur di sofa. Bukankah itu semua malah membuat jarak secara psikologis mereka semakin dekat.

Hinata hanya menunduk, Hinata mengerti apa maksud Gaara dan jantungnya jadi berdebar kencang saat ini. Tapi di sisi lain Hinata ingin membantu Gaara dalam rencananya "A-aku akan membantumu, Ga-Gaara-kun"

Tentu Hinata akan membantu Gaara dengan cara menyembunyikan semua ini dari keluarganya dan semua orang sampai semuanya selesai.

Gaara menyunggingkan senyum sedikit yang sangat manis dan menenangkan, moment langka memang tapi justru tambah membuat jantung Hinata berdebar dan wajahnya merona.

Gaara mengangkat miniature motornya dan menunjukkannya kepada Hinata, "Kau tahu, yang paling aku rindukan adalah mengendarai sepeda motorku, sepeda motor itu persis seperti ini"

Hinata memperhatikan sepeda motor itu, Hinata belum melihat sepeda motor Gaara, tapi mungkin sepeda motor merah itu berada di garasi rumah Sabaku.

"Se-semoga semuanya cepat selesai"

Sejujurnya Gaara menyadari bahwa gagap Hinata sedikit berkurang sekarang, apa karena mereka semakin mengenal sekarang, mungkin seperti itu pikir Gaara.

"Kalau sudah selesai nanti, kita akan jalan-jalan dengan sepeda motorku, apa kau mau ?" itu adalah tawaran dan janji Gaara.

Hinata mengangguk.

Mereka terdiam beberapa lama "kembalilah ke kamarmu" ya tentu saja mereka tidak akan satu kamar setelah pembicaraan ini. Bukankah Hinata memang ingin membantu Gaara dalam menjalankan rencananya.

"Y-ya, permisi" Hinata bangkit berdiri dan badannya menghadap arah pintu.

"Tunggu" perintah Gaara dan Hinata berbalik mengahadap Gaara. "Kalau ada bagian yang kau tidak mengerti tentang isi buku yang kau pinjam itu, kau bisa bertanya padaku"

Memang ada bagian yang tidak Hinata mengerti tapi apa ini sebuah keberuntungan bagi Hinata untuk bertanya pada Gaara.

Aneh, Gaara bukanlah orang yang akan menawarkan bantuan kepada seorang gadis tanpa mereka memintanya, ya kecuali seperti keadaan terdesak seperti kejadian pencurian di jalan dan dia melihat hal itu bukan berarti Gaara yang jago berkelahi tidak akan membantu orang yang kecurian itu, atau tindakan terdesak lainnya.

Hinata mengangguk mantap "Kalau kau ingin membaca buku-buku itu juga silahkan" Gaara menunjuk tumpukan buku di mejanya, ya buku-buku bisnis dan novel-novel misteri nya.

"Bo-bolehkah ?" tanya Hinata tak percaya.

"Tentu, tapi lakukan itu di kamarku dan datanglah pada jam 11 malam"

Karena pada jam segitu Yuhiko sudah tidur, walaupun kecurigaan Gaara belum tentu benar tapi Gaara memang harus berjaga-jaga. Biarkan orang yang melakukan kejahatan kepada Gaara mengetahui kalau hubungan Gaara dan istrinya itu buruk agar orang itu senang untuk sementara.

Hinata menyetujui itu "A-arigatou, Ga-Gaara-kun"

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu, Hinata dan Gaara menjalani harinya seperti biasa, berpura-pura seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hanya bedanya setiap malam, Hinata ke kamar Gaara dan menanyakan bagian isi buku yang tidak dia mengerti dan juga membaca buku Gaara yang lain. Biasanya Hinata hanya menghabiskan waktu sampai pukul 12 malam lalu pergi ke kamarnya untuk tidur karena itu adalah perintah Gaara.

Sempat suatu malam, Hinata menceritakan mengenai hubungan keluarganya dan keluarga Neji, walaupun Gaara tidak memintanya. Hinata perlu menceritakannya, karena hatinya sekarang sudah lebih tenang dan sanggup untuk menceritakan hal itu.

Pagi ini Naruto datang mengunjungi Gaara di rumah Gaara dan Hinata. Tentu Naruto tahu alamatnya dari Gaara. Naruto duduk di sofa dan Hinata meletakan teh untuk Naruto di meja tamu, karena Yuhiko sedang mencuci pakaian. Lagipula Hinata memang ingin mengetahui seperti apa sahabat Gaara itu. Orang yang berharga untuk suaminya.

Gaara duduk di kursi rodanya dekat dengan sofa yang di duduki Naruto.

"Kau lebih cantik aslinya" ucap Naruto kepada Hinata. Gaara mendelik kepada naruto dengan pandangan tidak suka. Sedangkan wajah Hinata memerah dibilang seperti itu. Tapi Hinata tidak tahu maksud Naruto kalau dia lebih cantik saat dilihat langsung dibanding saat ada di photo. Walau di photo juga dia terlihat cantik.

Naruto langsung mengambil cangkir teh itu, walau belum dipersilahkan untuk minum. Tapi dia tidak lupa meminum teh itu dengan perlahan, karena dia tahu bahwa teh itu pasti tidak dingin.

"Waaah, teh buatanmu enak" pujinya, yang lagi-lagi membuat Hinata memerah. Naruto melirik Gaara "Gaara kau beruntung sekali bisa merasakan teh yang enak ini setiap hari".

Gaara tidak tahu sahabatnya yang bermata biru saphire itu terlalu berlebihan atau tidak karena dia belum pernah mencicipi teh buatan Hinata. Saat sarapan paling dia hanya minum susu buatan Hinata dan saat makan paling dia hanya minum air putih atau orange jus yang sudah dituang ke dalam gelas yang berasal dari jus kemasan.

Gaara merasa hatinya tidak karuan hanya karena mendengar hal itu dari Naruto. Gaara menutup matanya sebentar dan membuka matanya kembali "Naruto, ikut ke kamarku sekarang"

"Ah baiklah" Naruto berdiri ingin pergi ke kamar Gaara. "Hei saudara ipar" panggilnya kepada Hinata, mungkin karena Gaara sudah dianggap Naruto sebagai saudaranya. Makanya dia memanggil Hinata seperti itu "Apa kau punya ramen ?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Aku mau ya" kata Naruto dengan semangat berapi-api karena makanan kesukaannya itu ada. Tapi bukankah itu tidak sopan, dia kan tamu, seharusnya tidak meminta kalau tidak ditawarkan.

"Jangan menyulitkan dia !" kali ini Gaara yang berucap.

"Gaara, kau ini. Aku kan…." Wajah naruto terlihat sedikit kesal. "T-tak apa aku akan membuatnya" kalimat itu lebih tertuju kepada Gaara sebenarnya.

.

.

.

.

Gaara dan Naruto ada di kamar Gaara "Gaara, katakan padaku !"

Gaara tidak mengerti dan menunggu Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya "Kau menyukai istrimu ya ?" Tebak Naruto, karena melihat gerak-gerik Gaara tadi saat ada Hinata.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan ? katakan apa tujuanmu kemari ?"

Naruto tersenyum "Hei, ya ya ya baiklah" Naruto mendekat kepada Gaara dan membuka tas hitam yang dibawanya dan mengambil amplop coklat besar kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Gaara. "Ini" kata Naruto dan Gaara menerima amplop itu.

"Di situ ada beberapa nama pelaku yang kemungkinan adalah dalang dari kasusmu dan aku mencantumkan beberapa bukti yang memungkinkan mereka sebagai pelakunya"

Gaara akan membuka amplop itu "Tunggu" Naruto menghentikan Gaara "Mungkin isi amplop itu akan menyakitimu, tapi sejujurnya hanya kau sendiri yang bisa menemukan orang itu dan menyelesaikan semua ini ".

Jadi maksud Naruto adalah dari nama-nama yang berkemungkinan adalah pelaku dalam kasus Gaara, hanya dengan pikiran dan perasaan Gaara yang dapat menemukannya.

Gaara mengerti dan akan membuka amplop itu tapi…..

Tok tok tok…..

Hinata mengetuk pintu, dia masuk ke dalam kamar Gaara setelah mendapat izin dari Gaara. Hinata membawa semangkuk ramen untuk Naruto. Sebelum Hinata memasuki kamar, Gaara menaruh amplop itu di laci mejanya. Hinata menutup kembali pintu kamar Gaara.

"Baunya enak….." Naruto antusias saat melihat Hinata membawa semangkuk ramen untuknya.

"I-ini silahkan" Hinata memberikan mangkuk ramen itu kepada Naruto dan Hinata memegang nampan yang dibawa sebagai alas mangkuk itu.

"Wah, asyik" Naruto menerima ramen itu dan duduk di kursi dekat meja Gaara. Gaara duduk di kasurnya.

"Ah iya, hampir aku lupa" Naruto teringat sesuatu dan mengambil sebuah buku dari tas hitamnya. "Ini untukmu saudara ipar" Hinata mendekat kepada Naruto dan menerima buku itu.

"A-apa benar i-ini untuk sa-saya, Naruto-san ?"

Gaara melihat itu dengan tatapan tidak suka, apa-apaan sahabat blondenya itu. Tapi Naruto justru nyengir melihat Gaara yang seperti itu.

"Iya tentu saja, apa ya aku menyebutnya… kado pernikahan mungkin, ya ya kado pernikahan" ya walaupun pernikahan Hinata sudah berusia satu bulan setengah.

Hinata melihat sampul buku itu, ya sebuah novel humor "A-arigatou, Naruto-san".

"Tak masalah, itu untuk menghiburmu karena berada dekat dengan pria menyebalkan itu" dagu Naruto diangkat sedikit menunjuk kepada Gaara.

"Cih" Gaara mendecih.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu, Hinata duduk di kursi dekat meja Gaara seperti biasanya. Sebelumnya Gaara telah meminum teh buatan Hinata, karena Gaara yang memintanya. Mungkin dia penasaran dengan rasa teh buatan Hinata, masa dia yang suaminya belum mencicipi teh buatan Hinata.

Hinata terkekeh oleh bacaan yang sedang dibacanya. Buku yang saat ini sedang dia baca adalah buku pemberian Naruto.

Gaara sedang tengkurap di ranjangnya sambil membaca buku berjudul "Pengantar Etika Bisnis" buku yang bersampul hitam. Gaara mendengar Hinata terkekeh, perhatiannya menjadi teralih dari buku yang sedang dibacanya.

Dia justru memperhatikan Hinata, dia belum pernah melihat Hinata sepeti itu. Dalam sekejap dia merasa dunia ini terhenti dan Hinata begitu indah di matanya.

Tapi kemudian moment itu terhenti saat Gaara ingat kalau buku yang dibaca Hinata saat ini adalah buku pemberian Naruto. Hatinya jadi kesal, baru hari ini dia merasa sangat kesal kepada sahabat blondenya itu. Walaupun Naruto biasanya suka seenaknya, itu tidak masalah bagi Gaara, tapi kali ini hatinya merasa seperti terbakar.

"Hinata" panggilnya dan berhasil membuat Hinata menoleh kepada Gaara.

"Y-ya"

Gaara memegang kepalanya "Kepalaku pusing" bukan, ini bukan Gaara yang biasanya yang tidak suka mengeluh. Tapi kali ini dia mengeluh. Apa ini karena buku yang dibacanya, buku itu memang buku filsafat, tapi Gaara itu kan pintar, buku seperti itu mudah dipahaminya.

"Ga-Gaara-kun mau aku ambilkan obat ?" Hinata agak panik.

"Tidak usah, kemarilah pijat kepalaku !"

"E..eh ?" respon Hinata. Hinata otomatis menghentikan kegiatan membaca bukunya dan menghampiri Gaara.

Gaara senang Hinata berhenti membaca buku itu, jadi kepalanya pusing hanya sebuah alasan. Ayolah Gaara, apa kau cemburu pada sebuah buku ? Ya ampun.

Hinata duduk di ranjang Gaara, Gaara menaruh kepalanya di pangkuan Hinata. Hinata sedikit kaget dengan kelakuan Gaara. Tidak biasanya Gaara manja begini.

Hinata menyentuh dahi Gaara dan mulai memijat dahi Gaara dengan gerakan pelan. Gaara menutup matanya, menikmati pijatan Hinata di dahinya. Sesekali Hinata mengusap rambut Gaara. Moment seperti ini sungguh membuat hati Gaara maupun Hinata menjadi damai.

.

.

.

.

"Berarti aku akan menjadi kakek sebentar lagi" ucap Kazekage.

"Masih 8 bulan lagi, tou-san" Temari merespon ayahnya.

Gaara dan Hinata duduk berdampingan, walau Gaara memakai kursi roda, kemudian juga ada Temari dan Shikamaru, Kankuro, dan Yashamaru. Mereka saat ini sedang makan malam di halaman rumah keluarga Sabaku ditemani cahaya rembulan.

"Selamat ya kau akan segera menjadi seorang ayah" kata Kankuro dan Shikamaru menanggapi "Arigatou, ini merepotkan" Temari menyikut Shikamaru. Shikamaru tersenyum "Aku sangat khawatir saat dia jatuh pingsan, setelah fashion show itu tapi ternyata dia sedang hamil, ini melegakan sekaligus menyenangkan" lanjutnya.

Ya mereka semua saat ini sedang syukuran atas kehamilan Temari, bahkan Kankuro sengaja pulang dari Korea kemari untuk ikut merayakannya, memang sih jarak antara Jepang dan Korea itu hanya 2 jam kalau menggunakan pesawat, tapi tetap saja karena pekerjaan yang merepotkan maka Kankuro jadi jarang pulang. Hinata dan Gaara juga disuruh datang oleh Temari ke acara tersebut. Begitu pula dengan Yashamaru. Jadilah mereka berkumpul saat ini.

"Hei, adik ipar kau juga harus segera menyusul Temari-nee" Kankuro berkata kepada Hinata.

Wajah Hinata menjadi merah "Jangan seperti itu kepadanya" Gaara mengatakan itu dengan nada datar dan santai sambil setelah menggigit daging sapinya.

Semuanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Gaara, maksud Gaara adalah jangan menggoda Hinata, karena Hinata itu pemalu.

Temari memecahkan suasana "Kankuro kau sendiri kapan menikah ?"

Kankuro jadi cemberut "Kau pikir aku tidak laku ya ?"

Hinata tersenyum mendengar hal itu, semuanya juga ikut terkekeh, ya kecuali Gaara.

.

.

.

.

Gaara keluar dari kamar mandi kamarnya di rumah keluarga Sabaku dengan memakai kimono mandinya. Terlihat Hinata yang sedang menyiapkan pakaian Gaara dan menaruhnya di kasur. Mereka menginap di rumah ini setelah makan malam bersama keluarga.

Hinata sudah mandi tadi sebelum Gaara bangun dan Hinata sudah berpakaian. Hinata melihat Gaara "Ga-Gaara-kun, aku akan keluar untuk membantu menyiapkan sarapan" ya Hinata ingin membantu menyiapkan sarapan di meja makan.

Gaara berjalan menuju kasurnya untuk mengambil pakaian yang telah disiapkan Hinata. Ketika Hinata sudah melangkah, tiba-tiba ada tikus putih lewat di dekat pintu kamar mandi. Hinata kaget "KYAAA, TIKUUUSSS" teriaknya dan Hinata berbalik arah kemudian Hinata memeluk leher Gaara, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Gaara. Sambil menutup matanya, masih kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya barusan.

Gaara kaget akan tingkah Hinata, Gaara melihat tikus itu pergi. Ya tikus yang kata Gaara sudah ia lepaskan, memang sudah dilepaskan tetapi Gaara juga tidak mengerti kenapa tikus itu ada di sini, mungkin karena tikus itu rindu akan kamar Gaara.

Hinata tidak sadar bahwa dia memeluk Gaara "Tikusnya sudah pergi" dengan suara itu jelas membuat Hinata kaget akan posisinya sekarang dan langsung melepaskan pelukannya kepada Gaara.

Hinata salah tingkah "Go-gomen" dan dia berbalik menuju arah pintu kamar Gaara. Hinata kaget, Hinata merasakan ada tangan yang memegang pundaknya dan membalik arah badannya menghadap orang itu, Gaara.

Gaara menatap Hinata sebentar dan menarik pinggang Hinata perlahan dan mendekat sampai tubuh mereka menempel. Gaara memeluk tubuh Hinata yang tingginya hanya sebatas pertengahan leher Gaara. Hinata tidak melawan kali ini. Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa dengan Gaara.

Hinata mengangkat tangannya untuk membalas pelukan Gaara tapi

Tok…tok…tok…

Terdengar suara dari luar pintu "Tuan muda, nona, sarapan sudah siap"

Gaara melepas pelukannya pada Hinata. Hinata menunduk, "Kami akan ke sana" jawab Gaara pada pelayan itu.

Mereka terdiam sebentar, Gaara mengambil bajunya yang disiapkan oleh Hinata dan dia masuk ke kamar mandi untuk memakai baju itu. Sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi "Tunggulah, kita pergi ke sana bersama"

Hinata mengangguk dan duduk di ranjang untuk menunggu Gaara berpakaian. Dia berdo'a semoga tikus itu tidak lewat lagi ke sini.

.

.

.

.

Mobil yang mengantar Hinata dan Gaara pulang ke rumah mereka, setelah menginap di rumah keluarga Sabaku sedang berhenti, karena macet. Mobil itu berhenti menunggu mobil di depannya bergerak. Daerah macet itu adalah daerah pertokoan, Gaara duduk di kursi belakang di samping Hinata. Hinata sedang tertidur saat ini dan Gaara memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang sedang tertidur.

Ada yang mengetuk pintu mobil bagian depan, Gaara melihatnya. Terlihat seorang wanita berusia sekitar 40 tahunan, Gaara membuka jendela mobil bagian belakang di samping dia duduk sekarang.

Wanita itu membawa sekotak jepitan-jepitan rambut lucu dan indah. "Permisi tuan, apa mau beli jepitan-jepitan ini ? ini luco loh"

Gaara memperhatikan jepitan-jepitan itu, Gaara melihat sebuah jepitan berbahan plastik berbentuk kupu-kupu berukuran kecil dan berwarna lavender seperti warna mata Hinata.

Gaara ingat pernah melihat Hinata sedikit menyunggingkan senyum saat melihat kupu-kupu yang hinggap di bunga walau sebentar, sewaktu mereka belum menikah.

Gaara mengambil jepitan kupu-kupu lavender itu "Aku ambil yang ini".

"Oh, pilihan tuan memang bagus, ini pasti sangat cocok untuk wanita di samping tuan" kata wanita penjual jepitan itu.

"Hm" Gaara menyerahkan uang kepada wanita itu setelah wanita itu menyebutkan harga jepitan kupu-kupu lavender itu.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini dengan cuaca cerah tidak biasanya Gaara keluar rumah dengan ditemani Hinata yang berjalan di sampingnya. Gaara memakai kursi roda otomatisnya. Mereka berdampingan menelusuri jalanan dekat rumah mereka. Jalan yang sepi yang di sampingnya ditumbuhi pohon-pohon yang rindang.

Gaara sendiri yang meminta Hinata menemaninya jalan-jalan hari ini. Hinata senang Gaara mau jalan-jalan. Mereka menelusuri jalan itu dengan diam.

Tiba-tiba Gaara menghentikan kursi roda otomatisnya, Hinata menoleh dan ikut berhenti. Ada apa pikirnya. Gaara bangkit dari kursi roda.

"Ga-Gaara-kun, bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat ?" tentu Hinata takut kalau ada orang yang memang mengawasi mereka, bagaimana kalau Gaara ketahuan, maka akan bahaya untuk Gaara.

Gaara tak menjawab, dia justru meraih tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya. Hinata melihat tangannya yang digenggam oleh Gaara. Gaara mulai berjalan dan Hinata mengikuti.

Sungguh pemandangan yang indah, melihat pasangan yang berjalan sambil menggenggam tangan pasangannya. Hinata menoleh kepada Gaara dan memalingkan wajahnya kembali. Hinata tidak berani berkata-kata.

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya kembali, otomatis Hinata juga berhenti. Gaara memutar badannya menghadap Hinata. Hinata pun seperti itu. "Aku hampir lupa" Gaara berkata dan mengambil sesuatu dari kantung celananya.

Gaara melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan kemudian membuka telapak tangan Hinata dan meletakan jepitan kupu-kupu lavender di sana, telapak tangan Hinata.

"Untukmu" kata Gaara. Hinata melihat jepitan itu dengan mata yang berbinar "Indah" ucapnya. Gaara mengambil kembali jepitan itu dari tangan Hinata. Hinata kaget bukakah itu untuknya, kenapa diambil.

Gaara menyentuh rambut indigo Hinata dan memakaikan jepit rambut itu di surai indigonya, tepat di atas kepala Hinata yang sebela kanan dan Gaara menyelipkan rambut Hinata ke belakang telinganya. Hinata merasa aneh diperlakukan seperti itu, tapi dia senang.

Gaara sedikit menjauhkan badannya untuk melihat Hinata 'Cantik' batinnya.

Hinata menunduk malu dengan pipi kemerahan seperti biasanya, Gaara terus memandang Hinata dan menyentuh pipi Hinata selanjutnya. Mengangkat dagu Hinata agar Hinata tidak menunduk lagi.

Gaara menyunggingkan bibirnya sedikit namun terlihat sangat indah, Hinata pun tersenyum. Pria berambut merah itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata dan menutup matanya. Tentu Hinata tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Ya bibir itu menyentuh bibir Hinata, walau kaget Hinata menutup matanya kemudian. Kecupan itu terlepas, hanya sebentar. Hinata tidak sadar saat menyentuh bibirnya dengan tangannya yang telah disentuh oleh benda yang sama milik Gaara. Ini adalah ciuman pertamanya.

Gaara memegang pipi Hinata kembali, membelainya pelan dan mendekatkan wajahnya kembali dengan wajah Hinata. Bibir itu kembali bertemu, mereka saling menutup mata.

Kali ini bibir Gaara mulai bergerak dengan lembut, ciuman-ciuman yang lembut. Hinata benar-benar meikmati bibir Gaara yang menyentuh bibirnya berulang-ulang, sekalipun Hinata belum membalas ciuman Gaara. Tapi Gaara tahu kalau Hinata tidak menolak untuk ini.

Pemandangan yang indah berciuman dengan dihiasi pohon-pohon rindang di pinggir jalan, itu juga yang disaksikan oleh seseorang di balik pohon yang melihat Gaara dan Hinata sedang menikmati kebersamaannya.

.

.

.

.

Hinata sedang melihat-lihat buah di pasar dekat rumahnya, Yuhiko bilang kakinya sedang sakit karena terkilir, karena Hinata itu orangnya tidak tegaan, maka ia yang berangkat ke pasar hari ini.

Hinata tersenyum ketika memegang apel berwarna hijau, warnanya mengingatkannya pada mata Gaara, begitu pula saat ia memegang apel berwarna merah malah membuatnya terkekeh karena warnanya mirip dengan warna rambut Gaara.

Hinata menelusuri jalanan yang sepi, jalan menuju rumahnya dengan menjinjing plastik belanjaannya. Hinata berjalan dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya. Hanya Gaara yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini. Setiap nama pria itu terlintas di pikirannya, Hinata akan menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Hinata tidak sadar ada mobil yang melaju kencang di belakangnya, mobil itu menabrak Hinata dari belakang dan plastik belanjaan Hinata terjatuh beserta isinya. Begitu pula Hinata yang tersungkur di atas aspal, kepalanya berdarah. Hinata tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

**Thanx buat Yusagie, Hitaiyo Mangetsu, Alice9miwa, 13, Axx-29, Fowers Lavender, Deshe Lusi, Yurayuki, Aden L Kanzt, Mine, himedhilian, Hazena, Gece, Diane Ungu, ita-chan, Matsushinna, n Moyahime.**

**Balasan review :**

**Hazena : Thanx ya udah nunggu kelanjutannya. Udah kdua x nya kamu review, Ryu seneng dapet reviewnya. Ryu udah update ni, gak kelamaan kan ? Ryu juga sukaaaaa banget ma Gaahina**

**ita-chan : Thanx, Ya, Gaara nyembunyiin semua itu, dari hampir semua orang malah. Wah hebat akting dia **

**Diane Ungu : Ya ni Gaara mang nakal, ni setengah bulan updatenya kelamaan gak ? Heehee, thanx **

**Gece : Ini udah update, gapapa buat chapter pertama ga review, tapi kan chapter 2 kamu review, Ryu seneng ko. Makasih udah ngasih tau ada beberapa typo, sebenernya Ryu udah cek si n udah Ryu perbaiki sebelum update. Tapi mungkin kelewat ato gimana, jadi deh ada typo, tapi banyak ya typonya setelah Ryu baca. Ma'af ya…**

**himedhilian : Ini udah lanjut, makasih ya**

**Mine : Makasih buat semangatnya, ya bener karena mereka baru kenal mereka jadi ya juga sih romance yang kemarin kurang, tapi di chapter ini, gimana romancenya dapet kan?**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Buku "Pengantar Etika Bisnis" Itu benar ada, Ryu ke perpustakaan, berasa udah lama banget ga kesitu, terus ngeliat buku itu, jadi dapet inspirasi de, buku itu emang buku filsafat ko, soalnya ada bacaaan filsafat di sampulnya.**

**Ryu tahu Ryu jahat banget ama Hinata. Tenang, Ryu gak akan bikin Hinata meninggal ko.**

**Ryu minta ma'af kalau banyak yang janggal dengan bagian-bagian ceritanya.**

**Ryu mau ngungkapin sesuatu yang mungkin akan ngebuat kalian pengen nyambit Ryu pake sandal. Sebenernya, sebenernya, sebenernya…Ryu mau namatin fic ini di chapter 5. Ini udah niat n keputusan Ryu waktu awal bikin fic ini. jadi, gak ada tambahan chapter.**

**Buat ending, tenang…..Ryu bikin happy ending.**

**.**

**.**

**Jadi chapter 3 yang adegan Hinata ditabrak itu adalah konflik klimaks (emangnya Ryu konfliknya ada gitu ? ada sih tapi dikit….hehehe melakukan pembelaan) ya adegan itu untuk ngungkap pelaku sebenernya dari semua kejadian yang menimpa Gaara.**

**Ryu gak ngasih orang ketiga untuk hubungan Gaahina di fic ini. jadi fic ini emang fokus ke masalah Gaara yang pura-pura lumpuh n kisah cintanya Gaahina.**

**Kedatangan Naruto itu, buat ngebuat Gaara cemburu. **

**Ryu pikir-pikir, fic ini genrenya kaya drama n mistery ya terus angstnya juga ada melulu, tapi ga sih emang lebih ke arah hurt/comfort n family nya *tetep keukeuh***

**Semoga kalian gak marah-marah ma Ryu ya, Ryu rencananya mau namatin fic ini di bulan Maret ini.**

**.**

**.**

**Ryu mau promosi, Ryu ntar pas chapter 4 publish, di hari itu juga Ryu update fic oneshot Gaahina sequel dari "You Are My Comfort". Buat yang minta sequel semoga kalian suka….buat minna-san juga semoga suka.**

**Mohon ma'af bila ada kekurangan. Ryu minta reviewnya, Ryu seneng dapet review dari minna-san….:)**

**Thanx, review ya….review….review…..(kedip-kedip mata pandanya Gaara)**


	4. Chapter 4

Hai, Ryu update lagi ni minna-san….hehehe….

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, miss typo maybe, OOC maybe, sedikit lime, rate T semi M this chapter**

**Chapter yang lebih n lebih pendek dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya, tapi menurut Ryu chapter ini adalah chapter yang sangat-sangat penting soalnya di sini ketahuan siapa pelaku yang melukai Gaara.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SOMETIMES, Chapter 4**

**~SEPARATION~**

**HAPPY READING & YOU LIKE IS MY HOPELY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore hari, hari mulai menggelap, pria itu masih duduk menunggu gadis yang sedang tertidur di depannya. Bukan, tepatnya bukan tertidur tapi tidak sadarkan diri. Pria bersurai merah itu duduk diam tanpa ekspresi, hanya menatap wajah istrinya yang sekarang memakai baju rumah sakit.

Gadis berambut indigo itu sedikit memakai perban di salah satu keningnya. Sedikit luka-luka di bagian kaki dan tangannya karena berbentur dengan aspal.

Gaara duduk di kursi rodanya, agar kalau ada pihak rumah sakit yang mengenalinya, mereka tidak akan melaporkan hal itu kepada keluarga Gaara kalau mereka melihat Gaara bisa berjalan. Dia kan masih menyembunyikan hal ini.

Sudah 11 jam Hinata tidak sadarkan diri, awalnya saat Hinata dibawa ke rumah sakit oleh orang yang lewat jalan tempat Hinata ditabrak orang, kondisi jantung Hinata lemah tapi dokter bilang sekarang sudah stabil.

Tapi Hinata masih saja belum sadarkan diri, Gaara melihat awan yang menggelap dari jendela kamar Hinata di rumah sakit. Kemudian jadenya beralih kembali menatap Hinata, Gaara tadi langsung menuju kemari saat ada tamu yang datang ke rumahnya dan bilang bahwa dia tadi membawa Hinata ke rumah sakit dekat dengan rumah mereka, 2 km jaraknya.

Orang yang lewat di jalan tersebut, untungnya adalah ternyata seorang pedagang di pasar yang mengenali wajah Hinata karena beberapa kali pergi ke pasar dekat rumah, orang itu berpikir pasti Hinata tinggal di ujung jalan itu, karena Hinata lewat jalan itu. Keberuntungan bagi Hinata, atau Kami-sama memang baik kepadanya.

Jade Gaara beralih kembali kepada wajah Hinata, berharap lavender itu terbuka kembali, Gaara menyentuh helaian indigo Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Siang ini matahari terik sekali, kelopak lavender itu perlahan terbuka dan menampakan lavender itu sepenuhnya. Hinata refleks memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Hinata ingat kejadian tabrakan itu dan sekarang dia sadar kalau dirinya berada di rumah sakit.

"Akhirnya kau siuman" ucap suara anggun itu dan tersenyum kepada Hinata.

"Te-Temari-nee" kakak iparnya itu masih tersenyum. "Ga-Gaara-kun mana ?" Hinata langsung menanyakan pria itu, dia merindukannya.

"Kau ini baru juga siuman, malah langsung menanyakan dia" Temari terkekeh.

"Dia bilang, ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan" ya Gaara menelpon Temari tadi pagi tentang Hinata yang mengalami kecelakaan dan saat Temari sudah sampai di kamar HInata, Gaara memintanya untuk menjaga Hinata karena ada keperluan yang harus diselesaikan itu kata Gaara.

Kankuro tidak tahu tentang hal ini, karena dia sudah kembali ke Korea di hari esok setelah makan malam itu. Begitu pula Kazekage yang sedang pergi ke luar negeri karena urusan pekerjaan. Awalnya Temari ingin memberitahu mereka, tapi Gaara melarangnya. Karena Gaara tahu, kalau kakak dan ayahnya tahu tentang ini pasti mereka akan khawatir karena mereka menyayangi Hinata dan justru akan langsung kembali ke Jepang,

Hinata mengerti akan alasan Gaara mengenai urusan yang akan diselesaikannya, Hinata tersenyum kepada Temari dan memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela kemudian melihat awan dari sana, awan biru yang indah dan damai 'Gaara-kun', batinnya.

.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya kau sudah mengetahuinya kan ?" ucap Gaara di dalam kamarnya kepada sahabat blondenya itu. Gaara berdiri saat ini dan Naruto sedang duduk di kasur Gaara.

Gaara memang menyuruh Naruto untuk datang ke rumahnya "Apa maksudmu ?" tanya Naruto, Naruto memang detective hebat tapi kadang suka tulalit.

Gaara menutup matanya dan membukanya kembali "Pelaku semua ini".

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya dan mulai berkata "Makanya aku bilang hanya kau yang dapat menyelesaikan semua ini" ucapnya, Naruto tahu sepertinya Gaara sudah mengetahui siapa pelakunya.

Gaara menghembuskan napasnya lagi, berusaha meredam emosinya "Naruto"

"Ya" sepertinya Gaara ingin meminta bantuan kepadanya atau lebih tepanya perintah kepadanya "Berikan alamat Hyuuga Neji !"

Tentu Naruto bisa lebih mudah mencari alamat orang karena dia adalah detective, Gaara tahu Neji tinggal di Konoha, tapi dia tidak tahu letak tepatnya. Dia ingin segera menyelesaikan semua ini.

.

.

.

.

Gaara sedang berdiri di dekat meja kamarnya dan menumpukan kedua telapak tangannya disana,

Tok…tok…tok..

"Tuan, boleh saya masuk" suara Yuhiko terdengar dari luar kamar Gaara.

Gaara menghela napasnya dan duduk kembali di kursi rodanya "Masuk" perintahnya.

Yuhiko masuk dan menghampiri Gaara "Ada apa ?" tanya Gaara.

"Tuan belum makan dari tadi siang, tuan mau makan apa ? nanti saya siapkan"

Ya ini sudah malam, Gaara memang belum makan dari sepulangnya dari rumah sakit tadi siang dan langsung meminta Naruto datang ke rumahnya.

"Pergilah" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan pembantunya itu, tapi Gaara justru menyuruhnya pergi.

Yuhiko masih tetap beridiri di situ "Kembalilah kepada majikanmu, aku tidak membutuhkanmu" itulah yang didengar oleh Yuhiko dari bibir Gaara.

"Tapi tuan…."

"Pergilah" Gaara memijat kepalanya.

"Tuan" lagi-lagi Yuhiko memanggil Gaara.

"AKU BILANG PERGI" Gaara kali ini marah dan berteriak kepada Yuhiko. Yuhiko yang takut, kemudian pergi dari kamar Gaara. Bukan hanya dari kamar tapi juga dari rumah itu.

.

.

.

.

Hinata sedang memencet-mencet remote televisi yang berada di kamarnya, memilih channel yang bagus.

Tap… tap… tap, langkah kaki Temari, seperti biasanya Temari mengunjungi Hinata. Hinata menoleh ke arah Temari datang. Temari menghampiri Hinata yang sedang duduk di ranjang rumah sakit itu.

Temari membawa sekeranjang buah-buahan dan meletakan di meja di samping ranjang itu. "Keadaanmu sudah jauh lebih baik sepertinya" ucapnya.

"Y-ya" Hinata mengangguk. Wajah Hinata berubah murung "Nee-chan, a-apa dia baik-baik saja ?" Hinata menyentuh perut Temari menanyakan kabar calon keponakannya. Hinata khawatir karena Temari bolak-balik ke rumah sakit setiap hari, Hinata takut terjadi apa-apa dengan kandungan Temari. Ya walaupun Temari hanya disini dari siang sampai sore hari.

Temari mengerti makna dari pertanyaan Hinata "Dia baik-baik saja, tenang saja aku senang kok setiap hari kemari".

"Go-gomen, merepotkanmu nee-chan" Hinata menunduk minta ma'af.

"Ya ampun, kau ini sudah ku bilang aku senang setiap hari kemari. Apa nya yang merepotkan ?"

Hinata menanggapinya dengan senyum.

Temari mengambil apel merah dari keranjang buah yang dibawanya dan dia mengupaskannya untuk Hinata. Hinata memperhatikan itu, 'merah' seperti warna rambut pria itu dan juga seperti warna tatto pria itu. Hinata menunduk, ia merindukan pria itu, sangat rindu. Hinata belum melihat wajah Gaara lagi, Gaara memang belum datang lagi ke rumah sakit untuk menemui Hinata.

"Menurutmu Gaara itu bagaimana ?" dan nama orang yang dipikirkan Hinata itu terucap dari Temari, membuat Hinata menatap Temari.

Hinata memerah, menurutnya Gaara adalah pria yang sangat sempurna. Temari melihat perubahan wajah Hinata, Temari tersenyum "Hinata" panggilnya.

"Apa kau mencintai Gaara ?"

"Eh ?" Hinata kaget ditanya seperti itu. Ya benar apa ini adalah cinta ? pikir Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Gaara sedang berdiri di dekat meja kamarnya dan menatap arah luar dari jendela kamarnya

Tap tap tap, langkah kaki seseorang yang menghampirinya, seseorang itu sengaja datang ke kamar Gaara tanpa sepengetahuan Gaara. Tapi Gaara tahu, orang itu pasti akan datang karena dia telah memecat pembantunya.

Gaara membalikan badannya dan menghadap orang itu dan Gaara berjalan mendekati meja bagian depan, menumpukan sebelah tangannya ke meja tersebut.

"Gaara, sejak kapan kau bisa bejalan nak ?" tanya orang itu, yang juga adalah saudara kembar mendiang ibunya dan sekaligus pamannya, Yashamaru.

Gaara tidak menjawab, justru menatap tajam orang itu, pamannya.

Yashamaru yang tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Gaara mengalihkan dengan pertanyaan lain "Aku dengar istrimu mengalami kecelakaan, aku turut prihatin"

Gaara menutup matanya dan membukanya kembali "Kau tidak usah berpura-pura" kalimat yang meluncur dari Gaara berikutnya.

"Apa maksudmu, nak ?" Yashamaru memasang wajah polos tidak mengerti.

Gaara mulai geram dan tetap berusaha bersuara tenang namun seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari dadanya, rasanya begitu sakit, ingin rasanya dia mengeluarkan air mata.

"Kalau kematianku bisa membuatmu bahagia, maka lakukanlah itu sekarang !" Gaara mengatakan itu dengan tenang walaupun rasanya sangat menyakitkan dalam hatinya.

Yashamaru menyeringai, "Cih" dan itulah tanggapannya kemudian.

Gaara sekarang makin geram dan suaranya mulai mengeras "Kenapa kau lakukan itu kepadanya ?" dan Gaara berteriak "KENAPA ?" air matanya jatuh saat itu juga.

.

.

.

.

Gaara duduk di kursi rodanya, walaupun dia sudah bisa berjalan dan tidak ada seorangpun yang melihatnya saat ini, tapi Gaara ingin duduk disitu.

Gaara menunduk, memejamkan matanya.

Bayangan-bayangan Hinata muncul dalam benaknya.

Saat Hinata datang ke rumah Sabaku untuk pertama kalinya, ekspresi kaget saat melihat Gaara untuk pertama kalinya.

Hinata datang dan tak lama pergi setelah mengantarkan makanan ke kamarnya di rumah besar keluarga Sabaku.

Senyum Hinata yang pertama kali Gaara lihat saat Hinata melihat kupu-kupu yang hinggap di bunga, walau senyum itu hanya sebentar.

Hinata yang datang dan memasuki gereja dengan gaun pengantin milik mendiang ibunya, tanpa tahu bahwa saat itu Gaara merasa dunia terhenti seketika, Hinata begitu indah, Gaara terpesona namun dapat menyembunyikannya dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Di malam pertama mereka, Hinata begitu gugup dari biasanya dan Gaara yang menyuruhnya tidur, Gaara melihat punggung Hinata dan bilang dalam hatinya "Semoga kau tidak menderita bersamaku"

Hinata yang membelai rambut Gaara saat Gaara mimpi buruk, juga menepuk-nepuk dadanya pelan.

Gaara memeluk pinggang Hinata dan mereka hampir berciuman.

Hinata yang memohon kepadanya untuk membiarkan Neji menginap di rumah mereka.

Gaara yang melihat punggung Hinata bergetar karena menangis, saat itu Gaara ingin sekali memegang pundak Hinata dan mengusapnya untuk menenangkannya, Gaara merasa hatinya sakit saat itu, tapi dia tidak melakukan itu, justru menatap punggung Hinata sampai Hinata berhenti menangis dan tertidur.

Saat Hinata kaget melihatnya yang berjalan mondar-mandir tanpa kursi roda.

Hinata dan Gaara bertatapan di kamar mandi, ketika mereka bersembunyi dari Yuhiko.

Hinata yang mendo'akan dengan bilang "Se-semoga semuanya cepat selesai"

Hinata terkekeh karena membaca buku pemberian Naruto, hal yang membuat hati Gaara bahagia karena ekspresi Hinata itu tapi juga kesal pada saat berikutnya karena tahu penyebab Hinata terkekeh.

Hinata yang memeluknya tiba-tiba karena takut akan tikus dan Gaara yang menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya, tadinya Gaara tidak ingin secepatnya melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Hinata yang membuatnya merasa nyaman kalau saja tidak ada pelayan yang memberitahu sarapan sudah siap.

Wajah Hinata saat tertidur di dalam mobil, begitu tenang dan manis.

Gaara yang menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Indah" saat Hinata melihat jepitan pemberian Gaara.

Saat Gaara mencium Hinata untuk pertama kalinya.

Hinata yang memegang bibirnya dan Gaara menciumnya kembali lebih lama dan memberikan lumatan-lumatan lembut pada bibir Hinata.

.

.

.

.

"A-arigatou, Temari-nee" Hinata berterima kasih pada Temari yang sudah mengantarnya sampai di rumah, Hinata berterima kasih setelah turun dari mobil, ya lebih tepatnya Hinata diantar oleh sopir Temari. Karena sekarang Temari tidak mengemudikan mobilnya sendiri, dia kan sedang hamil, Shikamaru yang melarangnya.

Hari sudah mulai gelap, "Mau aku antar ke dalam ?" tanya Temari, takut Hinata masih pusing.

"T-tak apa, aku sudah sehat" ucap Hinata. "Ma'af aku tidak bisa mampir" kata Temari, karena Shikamaru sudah pulang, lagipula ini sudah mau gelap, takut dia khawatir.

Hinata hanya mengangguk tersenyum.

Mobil Temari pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan Temari melambaikan tangannya kepada Hinata dari dalam mobil tersebut. Hinata membalas lambaian tangan itu dengan ikut melambaikan tangannya juga.

Setelah mobil itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

Hinata segera masuk ke dalam rumah, Hinata ingin segera menemui Gaara, dia sudah tidak bertemu Gaara selama lima hari dirinya dirawat di rumah sakit.

Semoga Gaara ada di kamarnya, Hinata sangat berharap.

Hinata tidak mengetuk pintu kamar Gaara dan langsung membukanya dan Hinata sangat lega melihat pria yang sangat ia rindukan ada disana, duduk di kursi rodanya dengan kepala menunduk.

"Gaara-kun" Hinata tidak gagap memanggil nama Gaara kali ini.

Gaara menoleh ke asal suara, Temari tidak memberitahunya kalau Hinata pulang hari ini. Gaara selama ini menelpon Temari menanyakan kabar Hinata tapi kenapa Temari tidak memberitahunya kalau Hinata pulang hari ini. Mungkin Temari sengaja agar menjadi kejutan bagi Gaara.

Mereka hanya saling menatap setelah itu dan Hinata perlahan mendekat kepada Gaara, Gaara terus memperhatikan Hinata melangkah mendekatinya.

Hinata sekarang berada di depan Gaara dan mereka saling berhadapan. Gaara memegang tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya.

Perlahan Gaara menarik Hinata dan membuat Hinata terduduk di pangkuannya, Gaara memandang wajah Hinata dan segera memeluknya, Gaara memeluknya sangat erat seperti tidak peduli, mungkin Hinata kesakitan. Hinata tidak masalah dengan itu, Hinata sangat merindukan pria ini dan dia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Gaara "Aku merindukanmu, Gaara-kun" ucapnya dan itu didengar oleh Gaara.

Gaara melepaskan pelukannya, Hinata pun begitu. Mereka saling bertatapan, Gaara memegang lembut pipi Hinata dengan sebelah tangannya, memperhatikan wajah Hinata dengan seksama . Kening Hinata yang masih memakai perban yang berada di salah satu keningnya itu. , apa yang dilihatnya itu membuat hati Gaara sakit.

Gaara memperhatikan lengan Hinata yang lukanya hampir sembuh. Gaara menatap wajah Hinata kembali, Gaara menarik napasnya untuk menenangkan hatinya. Hinata menatap jade itu, memandangi pria yang sangat ia rindukan.

Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hinata, dengan gerakan perlahan Gaara semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan bibir tipis Gaara menyentuh bibir Hinata yang lembut dan hangat. Gaara menutup matanya, Hinata pun begitu.

Ciuman-ciuman lembut Gaara kali ini dibalas oleh Hinata. Hinata menaruh kedua lengannya di leher Gaara, mereka berdua menikmati lumatan-lumatan lembut itu.

Tangan Hinata yang satunya turun dari leher suaminya dan mendarat di dada Gaara, bergerak naik turun seiring dengan lumatan-lumatan lembut itu.

Gaara mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Hinata dan tangan satunya memegang pipi Hinata kini bergerak ke belakang leher Hinata.

Gaara menghentikan lumatan lembut itu, Hinata pun berhenti. Gaara melepaskan bibirnya perlahan dari bibir Hinata.

Mereka berdua menunduk dan dengan posisi kening mereka yang hampir bersentuhan, sebelah tangan Gaara yang memeluk pinggang Hinata dan tangan satunya berada di belakang leher Hinata. Hinata yang memerah pun, posisinya sekarang kedua tangannya berada di dada Gaara.

Gaara dan Hinata mengatur napasnya, napas mereka menerpa wajah masing-masing pasangannya.

Gaara mengangkat Hinata dalam gendongan ala bridal style, Hinata melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Gaara. Selama menuju kasur, Gaara dan Hinata tidak melepaskan pandangan.

Gaara menurunkan Hinata perlahan di kasur itu, Hinata berada di bawah Gaara saat ini. Tangan Hinata yang satu berada di dadanya sendiri dan yang satunya lagi berada di bahu Gaara.

Gaara menatap Hinata, begitu pun Hinata. Hinata menyentuh pipi Gaara dengan sebelah tangannya. Gaara menutup matanya menikmati sentuhan Hinata. Tangan Hinata bergerak menyentuh tatto 'Ai' Gaara. Meraba tatto itu, 'Ai' ia sudah merasakan 'Ai' kepada Gaara.

Gaara membuka matanya saat sentuhan itu terhenti dan Gaara menutup matanya kembali kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah Hinata. Hinata menutup matanya, tahu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

Bibir mereka bertemu kembali, lumatan-lumatan lembut itu terjadi lagi. Gaara mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata dan Hinata memegang erat bahu Gaara kali ini, seiring dengan ciuman Gaara yang lebih dalam.

"Ahhnn….Ga-Gaara" Hinata melenguh saat ciuman itu turun ke lehernya. Gaara memberikan kecupan-kecupan lembut pada leher Hinata. Hinata menerima itu dengan menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri mengikuti pergerakan arah ciuman Gaara pada lehernya dan Hinata mendongakan lehernya agar memberi akses yang lebih bagi Gaara untuk menelusuri leher istrinya itu.

Semua tahu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya, ya mereka melakukan malam pertama mereka.

Cinta, orang bilang cinta itu tumbuh karena pandangan mata selama kurang lebih satu menit, orang bilang karena seringnya bertemu, tapi ada yang bilang juga karena keadaan.

Untuk kasus Hinata dan Gaara mungkin karena ketiga faktor itu tetapi entahlah toh cinta itu sudah terjadi. Memang pernikahan mereka baru mencapai usia dua bulan, entah terlalu cepat atau tidak cinta itu tumbuh. Tapi tidak ada terlalu cepat atau terlalu lambat untuk cinta itu datang, terkadang rasa itu datang tanpa disadari kapan awalnya, kalau Tuhan sudah menakdirkan orang itu saling mencintai, maka akan terjadi seperti itu, sekalipun dengan jalan yang sangat menyakitkan untuk dapat bersama.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa helai pakaian dibiarkan tergeletak di lantai begitu saja, menampakan pemandangan pria bersurai merah dan wanita berambut indigo duduk bersama di ranjang.

Dada bidang pria itu terekspos karena tubuhnya hanya dibalut selimut sampai ke pinggangnya dan wanita itu pun sama keadaannya dengan pria itu, selimut menutupi tubuh telanjangnya sampai sebatas dadanya.

Pria itu memeluk bahu istrinya dengan sebelah tangannya dan wanita itu berada didekapannya sambil menempelkan salah satu telapak tangannya di dada pria itu, rasanya begitu nyaman.

Ya orang pasti tahu kalau mereka berdua pasti telah melakukan 'itu'.

Jade Gaara menatap ke depan "Hinata" panggilnya dan wanita itu, ya wanitanya sekarang, menjawabnya "Ehm".

"Apa kau ingin kuliah lagi ?" tanya Gaara yang masih menatap ke depan. Hinata yang ditanya seperti itu, bingung harus menjawab apa, di satu sisi ya dia memang merindukan kuliahnya, di satu sisi entahlah Hinata bingung.

Hinata mendongak menatap Gaara "Aku tidak tahu" Hinata sudah merasa sangat dekat dengan Gaara, gagapnya tidak terdengar lagi saat berbicara dengan Gaara.

Hinata kembali lagi pada posisinya, menempelkan kembali kepalanya di dada Gaara, nyaman seolah ingin tetap seperti itu.

"Hinata" lagi-lagi panggil pria itu. Hinata hanya menjawab "Hm" seperti mengikuti trademark suaminya.

"Kita berpisah saja"

Apa ?

Apa itu yang didengar Hinata barusan, apa dia salah dengar. Hinata benar-benar kaget dan melepaskan kepalanya dari dada Gaara dan menatap Gaara.

"Ke-ke-kenapa ?" bukan, gagapnya muncul bukan karena dia gugup tapi seolah tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya barusan.

Hinata merasa dunia runtuh dalam seketika, hatinya hancur, Gaara tak kunjung menjawabnya, jadenya masih menatap ke depan tidak memandang Hinata.

Air bening itu meluncur ke pipi Hinata, Hinata menangis.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanx to : 13, Namikaze Resta, AzuraCantlye, , Mine, Kiimichan69, Hazena, Nivellia Yumie, flowers lavender, Yusagi, Yurayuki, Arum Junnie, Azure Vainamoinen, Moyahime, n Deshe Lusi.**

**Ryu minta ma'af kalo umpama ada salah penulisan nama.**

**Mine : Ya ni kasian Hinata. Makasih semangatnya, ni udah update, moga ga kecewa ya.**

**Kiimichan69 : Salam kenal juga, makasih reviewnya. Ryu update kilat kan ?**

**Yusagi : Ini Yusagi yang Yusagie bukan ? Yuhiko itu oang suruhan Yashamaru, buat mata-matain Gaara. Udah ketauan kan dalangnya siapa. Kalo Kankuro rasa sayangnya ke Gaara mang beneran tulus.**

**Arum Junnie : Makasih buat semua reviewnya ya, salam kenal. Gaara punya alasan kenapa dia begitu ke Hinata, ngejaga jarak. Masalah kalo di rumah besarnya sekamar tapi kalo di rumah berlantai satu ga sekamar, ya bener biar ga ketauan ma keluarganya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**a/n : perhatian…..perhatian…perhatian…..chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir alias tamat.**

**Oh ya chapter 3 kemarin, Ryu ngebuat kesalahan, bukan masalah typo, kalo typo Ryu mang suka muncul, maklumlah tapi kesalahan penyebutan jam pas adegan Gaara kan nyuruh Hinata datang jam 11 malem tapi Ryu nyebutin saat itu Hinata datang jam 10 malem, ma'af lupa ngubah jamnya di bagian itu….**

**Seperti apa yang Ryu bilang, fic ini bakal happy ending kok. Gaara n Hinata harus bahagia….harus….*maksa***

**Mau promosi lagi, Ryu juga udah update sequel "You Are My Comfort", judulnya "Hidden Comfort", ceritanya Hinata n Gaara udah nikah disitu.**

**Ryu mang sukaaaaaaaaaaaaaa bgt ma cerita pernikahan.**

**Ryu minta review ya…thanx :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimaer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, miss typo maybe, OOC maybe,….last chapter…alur bolak-balik,….etc.**

.

.

.

**SOMETIMES, Chapter 5**

**HAPPY ENDING**

"**SEMOGA SUKA & SELAMAT MEMBACA"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata duduk di kursi belajarnya di rumah keluarganya, rumah mendiang orang tuanya. Sudah hampir dua tahun berlalu semenjak pria itu berkata "Kita berpisah saja" kepadanya.

Hinata sekarang sedang mengerjakan skripsinya, berarti dia hampir lulus sekarang. Dua tahun lalu ketika setelah pria itu mengatakan kata-kata kejam itu, Hinata tinggal bersama Neji beserta ayah dan ibu Neji.

Tapi kenapa dia ada di rumah lamanya sekarang?

Itu karena Hinata menginginkannya, Hinata ingin tempat yang tenang untuk mengerjakan skripsinya, lagipula objek yang Hinata teliti yaitu perusahaan-perusahaan kecil seperti usaha rumah tangga berada di dekat rumahnya.

Hinata melanjutkan kuliahnya lagi, dulu dia tidak memberitahukan kepada pihak universitas ataupun fakultasnya kalau dia berhenti kuliah. Walau kerepotan karena ketika Hinata masuk kuliah lagi, UAS tinggal 3 minggu lagi pada waktu itu. Hinata harus menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya.

Saat Hinata absen selama sebulan itu, teman dan dosennya khawatir kepadanya kenapa dia tidak masuk kuliah, bukannya dia anak yang rajin. Ponselnya tidak dapat dihubungi dan ketika dosen dan teman-temannya mendatangi rumahnya, Hinata tidak ada di sana. Mereka kehilangan jejak Hinata. Mereka berpikir apa Hinata bunuh diri?

Ketika Hinata kembali masuk kuliah, mereka menjadi heboh sendiri menanyakan kenapa Hinata tidak masuk selama ini. Hinata hanya bilang "Aku menenangkan diri" Hinata tidak menceritakan apa yang terjadi kepadanya yaitu pernikahannya.

Di meja belajar Hinata, ada sebuah buku bertuliskan "Ekonomi Bisnis Dunia". Tunggu bukankah itu buku milik Gaara? Ya, memang buku itu milik Gaara. Tidak hanya buku itu saja tetapi di samping buku itu ada jepitan kupu-kupu lavender yang diberikan Gaara kepadanya.

Hinata menyentuh buku dan juga jepit rambut itu, kemudian tatapan matanya tertuju pada salah satu bingkai foto selain foto mendiang ayah beserta keluarganya.

Bingkai foto itu berisi gambar pernikahannya, ketika Gaara memakai kursi roda. Hinata menyentuh gambar wajah pria itu, pria berambut merah, bermata jade dan mempunyai tatto 'Ai' di salah satu keningnya.

"Gaara-kun, aku merindukanmu" ucap wanita indigo itu.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat ya, Hinata!" ucap pria beralis tebal dengan bersemangat, pria yang diketahui bernama Lee dan adalah teman Hinata mengucapkan selamat kepada Hinata, karena Hinata mendapat gelar cum laude.

Ya hari ini adalah hari di mana Hinata diwisuda. Sakura, Ino, Lee dan Kiba sedang mengelilingi Hinata sekarang. Mereka memakai jubah wisudanya.

Hijashi beserta istrinya melihat Hinata dari beberapa jarak membiarkan Hinata bercengkrama bersama dengan teman-temannya. Sementara Neji sedang bersama wanita bercepol dua, berbincang bersama. Mereka akan bertunangan. Wanita itu bernama Tenten, dia adalah asisten dosen di Universitas Konoha. Neji bertemu dengannya karena sering mengantar Hinata ke kampus.

Hinata mendapat pelukan dari Ino dan juga Sakura, karena mereka benar-benar bahagia. Lee dan Kiba sama-sama tersenyum bangga.

"Wow keeereeeennn" ucap seorang wisudawati dari jarak 15 meter.

"Hm, iya tampannya…." temannya menanggapi dengan mulut menganga dan wanita-wanita lainnya pun berekspresi seperti fans girl yang melihat idolanya datang.

Sakura, Ino, Kiba dan Lee ingin tahu kenapa mereka berisik sekali, siapa sih yang mereka lihat. Mereka berlima otomatis berbalik ke arah sesuatu yang membuat para wanita itu bersikap seperti itu.

Seorang pria berambut merah dan bertatto 'Ai' sedang berjalan menghampiri arah mereka berlima.

Mata Hinata terbelalak melihat pria itu "Dia" batinnya.

"Waaahhh, tampan" Sakura ikut-ikutan seperti wanita-wanita yang lainnya. Sementar Ino juga cengo sendiri.

"Di-dia kan pria yang paling berpengaruh dalam dunia bisnis sekarang ini." Kata Lee yang jadi agak tergagap karena saking herannya.

"Kau benar, dia itu Sabaku Gaara." Kiba yang sekarang berkata.

Sakura dan Ino heran kenapa dua laki-laki di dekatnya dapat mengetahui siapa pria itu.

"Hei kalian, tahu dari mana?" kata Ino. "Tentu, dia kan ada di sampul majalah bisnis bulan ini" jelas Kiba. Ya tentu saja Sakura dan Ino tidak akan tahu, karena walaupun mereka adalah jurusan ekonomi tapi mereka jarang membaca majalah seperti itu, majalah yang sering mereka baca kan majalah fashion.

"Tunggu, bukannya dia ada di Amerika. Kapan dia kembali ya ?" sekarang Lee yang berbicara.

Sementara itu, keempat orang itu tidak tahu bahwa Hinata sedang menunduk dan bergulat dalam pikirannya.

Semua orang tertegun melihat pria itu mendekat kepada mereka berlima, sudah dengan jarak dua meter dan Lee, Kiba, Sakura, dan Ino merasa sangat kaget ketika pria itu melewati mereka dan langsung memeluk objek paling indah di mata pria itu.

Hinata yang menunduk kaget karena dipeluk tiba-tiba oleh Gaara, mata Hinata melebar dan wajahnya memerah "Aku merindukanmu, Hinata" ucap Gaara.

Hinata mulai membalas pelukan Gaara dan dia tersenyum "Aku juga" tapi wajahnya memerah karena ini kan tempat umum, dipeluk seperti itu di tempat umum rasanya sangat memalukan apalagi semua mata tertuju kepada mereka.

.

.

.

.

Gaara berteriak "KENAPA?" air matanya jatuh saat itu juga.

"Karena aku tahu kau mencintainya" jawaban Yashamaru atas pertanyaan Gaara.

Hati Gaara terasa lebih sakit saat ini, dia menyeka air matanya, apa hanya karena dia mencintai Hinata, Hinata harus menjadi korban atas semua yang dilakukan Yashamaru kepadanya.

"Aku ingin tahu kenapa kau menginginkan kematianku?" tanya Gaara dengan susah payah menahan air matanya.

Yashamaru tersenyum pahit "Apa benar kau ingin tahu, nak?" dengan nada mengejek dalam penekanan kata "nak" yang ditujukan kepada Gaara.

"Cepat katakan, aku tidak ingin bermain-main!" perintah Gaara.

"Saudariku alasannya" itulah alasan utama Yashamaru.

"Kelahiranmu membuatnya tiada di dunia ini" padahal itu bukan murni kesalahan Gaara, itu adalah takdir Tuhan. Karura sendiri yang pada saat itu kondisinya lemah dan tidak mungkin melahirkan memakai cara normal tapi Karura menginginkan Gaara lahir dengan cara biasa, dia rela pergi asal dapat merasakan melahirkan Gaara dalam kondisi sadar.

Gaara mulai meneteskan air matanya lagi "Karura-nee adalah orang satu-satunya yang mengerti diriku, tapi kau membuatnya pergi dariku untuk selamanya."

Kenapa semua orang menyalahkan dirinya atas kepergian ibunya, padahal dialah yang paling menderita di antara semuanya, setidaknya semua orang pernah bertemu dan melihat wajah ibunya dan merasakan betapa baiknya wanita itu, tapi Gaara tidak mendapatkan hal itu tapi justru dia yang mendapat kebencian dari semua orang bahkan Yashamaru sampai tega menginginkan kematiannya.

"Karena rasa benciku kepadamu, aku menginginkanmu hancur bahkan kematianmu."

"Aku pernah melupakan kebencianku kepadamu saat aku menikah dan kemudian di karuniai seorang anak tapi setelah kami berpisah rasa benciku kepadamu semakin kuat, karena kalau Karura-nee masih ada, dia pasti akan mengerti diriku"

Yashamaru memang pernah tulus menyayangi Gaara tetapi keadaan dan kebenciannya yang mengalahkan rasa sayangnya itu.

Yashamaru bercerai pada saat Gaara berusia 8 tahun, mungkin karena istrinya tidak tahan dengan dirinya yang terlalu sibuk dan mulai berpikir kalau Yashamaru berselingkuh. Hak asuh anaknya jatuh ke tangan istrinya dan mereka pergi ke Amerika.

"Aku mulai menginginkan kematianmu lagi, aku menyuruh salah satu pelayan di rumahmu untuk mendorongmu ke kolam renang, tap cih kau beruntung selamat"

"Kenapa kau selalu selamat untuk semua kejadian itu, kenapa orang suruhanku selalu gagal untuk membunuhmu? ini benar-benar merepotkan."

Ya walaupun selalu ada jeda beberapa tahun, Gaara mengalami kejadian yang hampir membuatnya meninggal, karena itu akan aneh kalau kejadiannya beruntut, bisa-bisa orang curiga kalau ini semua janggal.

"Mungkin, Kami-sama lebih sayang kepadaku daripada kepadamu" itulah tanggapan Gaara dengan senyum pahitnya.

"Cih" Yashamaru mendecih "Anak sombong"

"Apa hanya karena kepergian kaa-san alasanmu melakukan semua ini?"

Yashamaru menyeringai, Gaara memang pintar "Kau tahu nenekmu menulis wasiat, dia akan menyerahkan perusahaan kami ke tanganmu saat kau hampir lulus kuliah"

Gaara belum tahu itu, ya mendiang neneknya, nenek Chiyo, ibu dari mendiang Karura melihat kemampuan Gaara yang luar biasa dan ingin menyerahkan perusahaan itu kepada Gaara kalau Gaara lulus nanti.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah berusaha keras untuk perusahaan itu tapi kau, apa yang kau lakukan, sehingga kau dipercaya untuk mengelola perusahaan itu?"

Gaara tidak menjawab itu "Aku masuk ke ruangan pengatur lift saat kau ingin pulang, saat itu orang-orang sedang pergi istrahat, aku menghentikan lift itu. Cih kau selamat lagi. Aku sempat bahagia kau hancur dengan kelumpuhanmu dan tidak mau bekerja tapi aku tidak percaya begitu saja, makanya aku menyuruh orang untuk mengawasimu."

"Ternyata dugaanku benar"

"Aku geram dan ingin sekali menghancurkanmu dan jawabannya adalah istrimu"

Gaara mulai mengepalkan tangannya saat ini.

"Kalau istrimu pergi dari dunia ini, bagaimana denganmu? luka psikologis lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan dengan luka fisik, benar kan?"

Gaara menghampiri Yashamaru dan mencengkram kerah baju Yashamaru "Kau akan menerima akibatnya." Gaara mengancam Yashamaru. Yshamaru hanya berkata "Cih"

Gaara melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dan Yashamaru melenggang pergi.

Gaara mengatur emosinya dan mendekati meja dekat jendelanya, kemudian mematikan rekaman di ponselnya. Yashamaru tidak tahu kalau ternyata Gaara telah merekam semua pembicaraan mereka saat sebelah tangan Gaara bertumpu pada meja dan menekan tombol di ponselnya untuk merekam pembicaraan mereka.

Gaara memang sengaja memancing Yashamaru untuk menemuinya dengan memecat Yuhiko, orang suruhannya untuk mengawasi gerakgerik Gaara selama ini dan hari ini datang.

Awalnya saat Hinata pergi ke pasar, Gaara melihat isi map coklat yang diberikan Naruto kepadanya, ada beberapa nama yang berkemungkinan sebagai pelaku semua ini dan juga buktinya. Dari semua nama itu adalah nama pesaing bisnis keluarga Sabaku tapi hanya nama Yashamaru yang membuatnya merasa kaget dan heran, tapi seperti apa yang dikatakan Naruto kalau Gaara bisa menemukannya dengan perasaan dan pikirannya.

Memang Gaara telah yakin bahwa pamannya itu adalah pelakunya, walau alasannya belum jelas tapi dia memang sempat berpikir mungkin karena kematian ibunya dan itu memang benar.

Tadinya Gaara akan melupakan hal ini saja karena dia menyayangi pamannya itu dengan tulus, tetapi karena Yashamaru telah melukai Hinata membuatnya ingin menghukum Yashamaru.

.

.

.

.

"Kita berpisah saja"

Apa?

Apa itu yang didengar Hinata barusan, apa dia salah dengar. Hinata benar-benar kaget dan melepaskan kepalanya dari dada Gaara dan menatap Gaara.

"Ke-ke-kenapa?" bukan, gagapnya mubcul bukan karena dia gugup tapi seolah tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya barusan.

Hinata merasa dunia runtuh dalam seketika, hatinya hancur, Gaara tak kunjung menjawabnya, jadenya masih menatap ke depan tidak memandang Hinata.

Air bening itu meluncur ke pipi Hinata, Hinata menangis.

Gaara menoleh kepada Hinata, Gaara kaget dan hatinya mencelos melihat Hinata yang menangis "Jangan" Gaara mengusap air mata Hinata dengan ibu jarinya "Aku mohon jangan menangis!"

Hinata tidak mengerti apa maksud Gaara kenapa dia menyuruhnya untuk tidak menangis, tapi bagaimana dia tidak menangis kalau mendengar kata-kata kejam seperti itu.

"Ini hanya sementara" kata Gaara berikutnya.

"Se-sementara?" apa maksudnya dengan kata itu? Hinata sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Aku akan pergi ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan S2 ku di sana."

Hinata kaget akan keputusan Gaara. Orang awam mengetahui selama ini dia berada di luar negeri, Gaara akan membenarkan hal itu dengan pergi ke luar negeri untuk sekolah dan juga untuk mendapat bekal lebih banyak untuk mengurusi bisnis keluarga.

Gaara memang tertarik kepada bisnis. Selama dia berpura-pura lumpuh, dia tidak mau bekerja, itu untuk kelancaran kepura-puraannya agar orang yang menginginkan kematiannya bahagia karena untuk membuat orang itu berpikir bahwa Gaara itu benar-benar hancur dan kehilangan semangat hidupnya.

"Kalau kau mau, kita pergi bersama-sama ke sana, hm?"

Hinata menggeleng "Tidak, aku di sini saja, aku takut tidak bisa beradaptasi."

Yang Hinata takutkan, tinggal di negara lain dia tidak dapat beradaptasi. Walaupun Gaara ada di sampingnya, tapi tetap saja Gaara kan tidak dapat menemaninya terus di sana. Kalau di Suna, ini kan masih di Jepang, jadi tidak terlalu masalah untuk Hinata beradaptasi dengan lingkungannya walaupun awalnya canggung.

Mungkin kalau suatu hari nanti Hinata akan lebih baik dari sekarang, mungkin nanti Hinata akan dapat beradaptasi kalau Gaara mengajaknya ke luar negeri, tapi tidak sekarang.

Gaara tersenyum "Maka dari itu aku mengatakan "kita berpisah saja" kepadamu"

Jadi itu maksud Gaara hanya berpisah untuk sementara, bukan bercerai tetapi terpisah negara untuk sementara waktu dan Gaara akan kembali.

"Lanjutkan kuliahmu dan tinggalah bersama Hyuuga Neji dan keluarganya selama aku tidak ada di sini!"

Hinata menggeleng "Aku mau tinggal di rumah lamaku saja."

Gaara menutup matanya dan mengelus puncak kepala Hinata.

"Kau tahu, melihatmu terluka karena aku, lebih menyakitkan daripada aku yang dilukai."

Itulah sebabnya Gaara tidak menemui Hinata di rumah sakit setelah Temari datang, walaupun memang ada urusan yang harus dia selesaikan tetapi ada waktu untuk menemui Hinata, tapi Gaara tidak menggunakan kesempatan itu, dia merasa sangat bersalah.

Waktu di rumah sakit itu, hatinya sangat sakit, tidak kuat melihat Hinata seperti itu. Tapi dia harus menjaga Hinata saat itu dan berharap Hinata membuka matanya kembali.

"Dia akan lebih dapat menjagamu dibandingkan kalau kau tinggal di sana sendirian."

Gaara tahu Hinata tidak akan mau tinggal dengan Temari karena takut Hinata merepotkan Temari dan juga merasa tidak enak, apalagi tinggal di rumah Kazekage, dia hanya akan sendirian, ya mungkin ditemani pembantu karena Kazekage super sibuk.

Lagi pula Gaara merasa Hinata tidak aman kalau tinggal di rumah Kazekage, selama Yashamaru belum mendapat hukuman, kalau Hinata tinggal di sana Gaara takut Hinata akan celaka ataupun Hinata tinggal sendirian di rumah lamanya, apalagi itu lebih bahaya.

Maka dari itu Gaara meminta alamat Neji kepada Naruto, esok harinya Gaara menempuh perjalanan 7 jam ditemani Naruto, Gaara sendiri yang mengemudikan mobil Naruto dan saat Neji baru pulang dari kantor, Gaara menunggunya di depan rumah Neji.

Awalnya Neji kaget melihat Gaara yang berdiri tegak dan dapat berjalan, tapi Gaara menjelaskan semuanya dan meminta Neji menjaga Hinata dan Neji berkata "Tanpa kau minta pun, aku akan menjaganya."

Hinata mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Gaara.

Gaara menatap Hinata dan menyentuh perban di kening Hinata "Seandainya, aku tidak menunjukkan perasaanku, munkin kau tidak akan seperti ini."

Gaara sangat menyesal, seandainya perasaannya kepada Hinata tidak ia tunjukkan, mungkin Hinata akan baik-baik saja.

Hinata menyentuh rahang dan pipi Gaara kemudian mencium pipi Gaara, saat Hinata mencium pipinya, Gaara menutup matanya, merasakan kelembutan bibir hangat Hinata. Hinata pun begitu, dia menutup matanya saat mencium Gaara.

Hinata melepaskan ciumannya "Tidak salah kalau menunjukkan perasaan, Gaara-kun"

Gaara mengangguk dan menggenggam tangan Hinata yang tadi dipakai Hinata untuk menyentuh pipi Gaara.

"Awas kalau kau berani selingkuh saat aku pergi!"

Hinata mempoutkan bibirnya, apa-apaan suaminya ini? seharusnya Hinata yang bilang seperti itu.

"Tapi aku pikir, kau tidak akan berani seligkuh." Ucap Gaara. Hinata menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya, apa maksudnya itu?

Gaara menjawab "Kau pikir untuk apa aku melakukan ini kepadamu?" maksud Gaara adalah bercinta dengan Hinata.

"Untuk mengikatmu" Hinata memukul dada Gaara pelan setelah mendengar hal itu "Gaara-kun". Hinata malu saat ini dan ada rona di pipinya.

Gaara mengangkat tangan Hinata yang tadi digenggamnya dan mencium punggung tangan Hinata "Untuk menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya." Hinata bertambah merah karena ulah Gaara.

Gaara mencium lembut kening Hinata, cukup lama "Aishiteru, Hinata" ada jeda di sana "sangat" katanya berikutnya.

"Aishiteru mo, Gaara-kun" dan Hinata memeluk Gaara "Aku akan merindukanmu"

Gaara mengeratkan pelukannya pada punggung Hinata, mnghirup aroma lavender pada tubuh Hinata. Dia akan mengingat aroma ini, aroma istri tercintanya. Gaara mencium helaian indigo Hinata "Aku juga" ucapnya.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin akan melakukan ini?" tanya Naruto kepada Gaara.

"Aku yakin" jawabnya.

Gaara menyerahkan bukti rekaman pembicaraannya , lebih tepatnya perdebatannya dengan pamannya kepada Naruto.

Naruto menyerahkan rekaman itu ke pihak kepolisian dan polisi membuat surat penangkapan Yashamaru. Yashamaru ditangkap, karena bukti yang begitu kuat.

Temari terkejut bahwa pamannya yang terlihat baik hati itu begitu jahat kepada adik bungsunya, kenapa pamannya tidak dapat menerima Gaara padahal keluarga inti Gaara saja sudah menerimanya, untung kandungannya tidak apa-apa. Temari merasa sedih, dia tidak melindungi adik bungsunya itu dalam bahaya yang mengelilinginya.

Saat ini Gaara sedang duduk di depan Yashamaru yang dihalangi sebuah meja panjang. Gaara mengunjungi Yashamaru di penjara.

"Untuk apa kau kemari? apa untuk menyaksikan kehancuranku?" tanya Yashamaru sarkatis kepada Gaara.

"Mungkin" adalah tanggapan Gaara.

"Cih" Yashamaru mendecih dan tersenyum pahit.

"Jalanilah hukumanmu, setelah itu pimpinlah perusahaanmu itu, aku mungkin akan menjalani wasiat itu kalau sudah waktunya."

Ya maksud Gaara, Gaara membiarkan Yashamaru untuk memimpin perusahaan keluarganya yang diwasiatkan oleh neneknya setelah hukumannya selama 5 tahun selesai. Gaara mungkin akan memimpin perusahaan itu suatu hari nanti kalau seumpamanya Yashamaru sudah tidak sanggup lagi menjalankan perusahaan itu.

Untuk saat ini, perusahaan itu dipimpin oleh orang yang terpercaya, untuk menggantikan Yashamaru sementara waktu.

Yashamaru berpikir kenapa Gaara bersikap seperti ini kepadanya setelah semua yang telah dia lakukan kepada keponakannya yang paling muda ini.

"Cih, kau mirip seperti ibumu" ucap Yashamaru 'berhati baik' batinnya.

Gaara berdiri dan melangkah kemudian diam tanpa berbalik melihat Yashamaru yang masih duduk "Aku akan berusaha memaafkanmu…..,ji-san" Gaara melenggang pergi setelah mengucapkan itu.

Yashamaru berkata "Dasar anak bodoh" dan menempelkan kepalanya di meja dan tersenyum "Arigatou" hati Yashamaru mulai terbuka untuk melupakan kebenciannya itu.

.

.

.

.

Gaara menjalani S2 nya di Amerika dan juga menjadi konsultan bisnis di sebuah perusahaan besar di Amerika.

Hinata pun begitu, tinggal bersama Neji, awalnya canggung tapi Hinata merasakan kehangatan bersama keluarga itu. Neji selalu mengantarkan Hinata ke kampus dan akhirnya tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Tenten asisten dosen di Universitas Konoha. Entahlah bagaimana bisa Tenten membuat jatuh hati Hyuuga Neji yang dingin itu.

Hinata dan Gaara sering berkirim e-mail tapi selama ini mereka belum bertemu sama sekali, sejujurnya Gaara ingin pulang di masa liburan tetapi pekerjaan yang membuatnya tidak bisa pulang dan Hinata mengerti hal itu.

Anak Yashamaru dan mantan istrinya mengunjungi Yashamaru di penjara. Tentu ini adalah ulah Gaara yang meminta mereka untuk menjenguk pamannya itu, berpisahnya mereka adalah salah satu penyebab pamannya seperti itu.

"Kau sudah besar, nak." Kata Yashamaru yang melihat putranya yang sudah menginjak usia 18 tahun dan memeluk putranya.

Mantan istrinya sesungguhnya masih mencintai Yashamaru, dia sadar bahwa tuduhannya selama ini salah. Mantan istrinya itu belum menikah lagi dan bilang kepada Yashamaru "Aku akan menunggumu dan kita mulai lagi dari awal."

Yashamaru bersyukur atas hal itu dan dalam hatinya dia sangat berterima kasih kepada Gaara.

.

.

.

.

Gaara melepas pelukannya kepada Hinata, Hinata masih memerah.

"Sebenarnya kalian ada hubungan apa?" tanya Lee penasaran, padahal itu tidak sopan dan justru mendapat dukungan anggukan dari Sakura, Ino dan Kiba atas pertanyaan Lee.

"Dia istriku" ucap Gaara menunjuk Hinata.

"Haaahh" semuanya menganga. "Hinata kapan kau menikah?" tanya Sakura. Ino melanjutkan "Kenapa tidak memberitahu kami?" sementara Lee dan kiba masih tertegun.

Gaara dan Hinata tidak menjawab, hanya berpandangan dan kemudian Gaara menjawab "Datanglah ke acara resepsi kami nanti!"

"Resepsi?" tanya Hinata, Gaara tidak memberitahukan hal ini sebelumnya.

Gaara tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Gaara melihat Neji dan mengangguk memberi salam, Neji pun membalasnya. Gaara sangat berterima kasih kepada Neji karena telah menjaga Hinatanya.

Kemudian Gaara menarik Hinata pergi dari sana, Hinata terseok-seok mengikuti langkah Gaara.

.

.

.

.

Gaara membawa Hinata ke parkiran Universitas, Hinata masih memakai jubah wisudanya.

"Aku akan menepati janjiku" kata Gaara.

Hinata ingat janji Gaara adalah mengajaknya jalan-jalan dengan motornya setelah semua ini selesai.

Gaara menunjukkan motor merahnya kepada Hinata dan tak lama Gaara kemudian menaiki motor itu "Naiklah!" perintahnya Gaara. Hinata mengangguk dan kemudian berpegangan pada pundak Gaara. Hinata menaiki motor itu, Gaara menarik tangan Hinata agar memeluknya erat, Hinata menurutinya dan menempelkan dagunya di pundak Gaara.

Tanpa bertanya kepada Hinata, apakah Hinata sudah siap atau belum, Gaara melajukan motornya dengan kencang "Kyaaa" pekikan Hinata kaget.

Dalam perjalanan dengan motor itu "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau akan pulang?"

Ya Gaara memang tidak memberitahu Hinata akan kembali di hari wisudanya, lagipula Gaara memang sengaja "Kejutan" itulah jawaban Gaara.

Memang sebuah kejutan untuk Hinata, tapi Gaara memberitahu neji bahwa dia akan kembali tapi jangan memberitahu Hinata, pesannya.

"Gaara-kun" panggil Hinata "Hm" trademark Gaara keluar lagi. "Apa kita akan mengadakan resepsi pernikahan?" Hinata ingat apa yang dikatakan Gaara tadi kepada teman-temannya, Gaara mengundang mereka ke acara resepsi pernikahan mereka berdua.

"Ya, setelah Kankuro-nii bertunangan dan wisuda S2 ku, sepertinya kau harus datang ke wisudaku di sana."

Gaara sudah lulus dan tinggal menunggu diwisuda kemudian bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya, Hinata tersenyum "Tentu" jawab Hinata.

Kankuro akan bertunangan dengan Matsuri sahabat dari kecilnya, selama ini Matsuri bekerja sebagai sekretarisnya di Korea. Wajar kalau mereka dekat dan menjadi pasangan kekasih. Hinata tahu Kankuro akan bertunangan dari Temari.

Pada saat Temari melahirkan, Hinata datang ke Suna untuk menjenguknya dan sampai sekarang mereka masih suka berbicara melalui ponsel, dari pembicaraan itulah Hinata mengetahui kabar Kankuro. Kazekage pun selalu menelpon Hinata jika ada kesempatan, mungkin pria tua itu kesepian tinggal di rumah itu, tapi tidak begitu sebenarnya. Dia bahagia karena anak-anaknya juga bahagia.

Mungkin semua ini adalah jasa pria yang berambut pirang, sahabat Gaara, Naruto. Naruto sudah menjadi ketua detective saat ini, sungguh waktu yang cepat, dia memang hebat.

Dia sekarang rajin kencan buta dengan beberapa wanita yang dijodohkan dengannya oleh orang tuanya. Mungkin dia belum menemukan wanita yang cocok, atau para wanita itu yang tidak menyukai Naruto yang blak-blakan. Tapi Naruto yakin suatu hari nanti, dia akan mendapat wanita yang tepat untuknya.

.

.

.

.

"Tou-san, kaa-san, Hanabi, aku datang" salam Hinata kepada mendiang keluarganya.

Saat ini Hinata dan Gaara yang menggenggam tangannya sedang berada di tempat mendiang ayah, ibu, dan Hanabi dimakamkan.

"Ini Sabaku Gaara, suamiku." Hinata memperkenalkan Gaara, Gaara setengah membungkuk memberi salam.

"Kalian tidak usah khawatir karena aku hidup dengan baik sekarang" kata Hinata 'Aku bahagia' batinnya.

"Tou-san, kaa-san, dan adik ipar, aku akan menjaga Hinata dengan baik" kali ini Gaara yang berbicara. Hinata melihat Gaara dan tersenyum, Gaara pun begitu.

.

.

.

.

Pemandangan langit dengan matahari yang hampir terbenam adalah pemandangan yang sangat indah. Itu pula yang dipikirkan oleh dua orang ini, pasangan muda yang saling mencintai, Gaara dan Hinata.

Mereka sedang duduk bersama di kursi yang berada di pinggir jalan. Gaara memarkirkan motornya tidak jauh dari letak kursi itu.

Gaara memeluk pinggang Hinata dengan sebelah tangannya dan Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Gaara, mereka duduk berdampingan.

"Hinata, kau itu mempunyai garis keturunan kembar" kata Gaara.

"Iya" Hinata mengiyakan itu.

"Apa kau menginginkan anak kembar?" tanya Gaara datar. "Itu lucu, tapi tidak kembar juga tidak apa-apa asal dia sehat." Itu harapan Hinata.

"Hinata" lagi-lagi Gaara memanggilnya. Ini seperti dezavu saat Gaara mengatakan kata-kata kejam itu (kita berpisah saja).

"Hm" Hinata mulai was was.

"Rumah mendiang orang tuamu dekat dari sini kan?" tanya Gaara, fiuh Hinata menarik napas lega.

"Iya" Hinata membenarkan pertanyaan Gaara.

"Ayo kita membuat mereka di sana!" ajak Gaara.

Hinata melepaskan sandarannya di pundak Gaara. Hinata tidak mengerti "Me-mereka?"

"Si kembar" jawab Gaara enteng, padahal hal itu membuat Hinata memerah "Gaara-kun" penggilnya sedikit berteriak.

"Kenapa?" Atau kau mau kita melakukannya di sini?"

Ya ampun bukan itu maksud Hinata, sudahlah tidak ada gunanya, Gaara sudah keterlaluan menggoda Hinata.

Hinata menunduk malu "Di ru-rumah saja"

Gaara menyeringai dan mencubit pipi Hinata gemas.

.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih buat Nivellia Yumie, Deshe Lusi, Riz Riz 21, Kamichama NekoChi, afaridha07, AzuraCantlye, flowers lavender, LeEdachi aRdian Lau, Diane Ungu, Mine, himedhilian, alice9miwa, HuuNita, cessilia safaia, Hazena, Yurayui, RisufuyaYui, dan Vialesana.**

**Diane Ungu : Gaara mang nakal bgt tapi baik ko. Ni udah lanjut, Gaara gak usah dinistain kan? Soalnya Gaara baik kan? Makasih udah review di Hidden Comfort.**

**Mine : Nah udah terungkap semuanya. Berpisah terkadang adalah jeda yang baik untuk suatu hubungan.**

**HyuuNita : Makasih pujian n semangatnya**

**himedhilian : Makasih semangatnya, pisah sementara ja ko mereka.**

**Hazena : Makasih udah nunggu kelanjutannya. Udah terungkap kan kalo Yashamaru adalah pelakunya.**

**Yurayuki : Ya si mang bener mereka pisah buat kebaikan Hinata, n Gaara juga. Neji buat jagain Hinata. Happy ending kan?**

**Ryu mau minta maaf ni, Yura-san buat tg update chap 3 malah lebih cepet dari pemberitahuan Ryu soalnya waktu itu udah selesai ngetik. Jadi gak tahan buat update.**

**Makasih buat review n fave di Hidden Comfort.**

**A/N : Yeeeeeee, tamat,….**

**Terima kasih buat semua yang udah berpartisipasi ngedukung kelancaran fic ini (baca, review, fave, follow, koreksi, n semangatin Ryu). Ryu seneng.**

**Pas bagian end buat Yashamaru, kesannya agak maksa ya, buat dia bahagia. Tapi gak papa lah, yang penting semuanya bahagia.**

**Terus penggambaran ruang penerimaan tamu di penjaranya, maaf kalo salah ya. Soalnya Ryu mikir apa di Jepang tempat nerima tamunya itu kaya di Korea yang ngobrol dihalangin pake kaca ato kaya di Indonesia duduk berhadapan. Berhubung Ryu ngerasa adegannya lebih cocok yang kaya di Indo tempatnya, jadi ya gapa lah ya kalo salah, kan ini fanfic *dasar ngeles***

**Semoga suka endingnya, oh ya bagian kelanjutan end Gaahina buat baby, hihihihi itu bayangin sendiri aja ya *dasar Ryu jahat, timpukin-timpukin***

**Ryu mohon maaf bila ada kekuranan n kesalahan dalam pembuatan fic ini. moga suka endingnya ya…..:)**

**Tolong kasih review ya, please…..!**

**Thanx**

**Jaa**


End file.
